My Best Friend
by star29818
Summary: Tobias and Audrey were best friends. Then she moved, and he became a hawk. When Audrey moves back to California, she meets Cassie and the other Animorphs. Can she and Tobias go back to being friends? Complete. Renamed from Adventures.
1. Prologue: Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Okay, I don't own anyone except Audrey, Mr. and Mrs. Powell, and Carson. I also don't own the song _Say Good-Bye_ by the band _Skillit. _**

**Prologue:**

"Everyone, please welcome Audrey Powell to the class." The teacher, Mr. Chapman, introduced me as I hurriedly sat in the closest desk.

Pause, rewind. My name is, you guessed it, Audrey Powell, and I'm an MK. An MK is a missionary's kid. My parents are missionaries in the United States. We had been moved from our home in Alabama to South Carolina, then to North Dakota, and now to our third mission in Clear Creek, California.

So, we, my mom, my dad, my little brother Carson, and me, all moved from North Dakota, to California.

I had been home schooled, but now, since my parents are working at the mission all the time, Carson and me have to go to public school, and that's where I am now. Mr. Chapman's class, 6th grade science, Clear Creek Elementary. And no offence to all you Californians, but I hate it here. I go to public school and I have no friends, do you really blame me for hating it?

Anyway, I was daydreaming while staring out the window, when a voice cut through my thoughts.

"Ahem, Audrey? Tobias? Is there something outside I should know about?" Mr. Chapman asked, and I, along with the boy apparently named Tobias, looked back at the teacher.

"Um, no sir." I answered, at the exact same time as the Tobias guy! He turned to look at me, and I looked back. He had messy blonde/brown hair and blue eyes. He then turned around, and Chapman continued.

"Well, aren't you two synched?" He smiled, then turned serious. "If you would kindly pay attention to the lesson I won't be forced to repeat myself." After that, it was the usual, boring science class. Finally, after an hour, I was the first out of the classroom.

"Hey!" I heard someone say from behind me, but since I was the new girl I figured they were talking to someone else. That is, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I said hey, didn't you hear me?" The boy named Tobias said.

"I didn't think you were talking to me." I replied lamely.

"Oh, okay, well how'd you know I was going to say that?" He asked as we started walking down the hall.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I just felt like saying it, so I did."

"Oh," He said. "My name's Tobias, by the way."

"I'm Audrey." I told him, and he smiled. I made it to my locker, and he opened the one beside it.

"I guess this means we're supposed to be friends, huh?" He said and smiled at me, and I smiled back.

**_-:-_**

It was my birthday. My eleventh birthday, actually, June 3. Which was a Thursday, but we were out for summer vacation anyway. Tobias said he had a 'special surprise' for me. He had already had his birthday; I had taken him to the arcade and for ice cream, well, me and my dad. His uncle he was living with didn't even get him a present!

Tobias told me to meet him at the park down the road at 3 o'clock. It was 2:45, time to go.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with Tobias for a bit." I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Alright, but be back by around 6." Mom said and I was out the door.

It was only a short bike ride from our house to the park, and even though I was almost five minutes early, Tobias was waiting for me by the swings.

"What took you so long?" He asked, grinning, and I got off my bike and punched his shoulder.

"Is that any way to treat the birthday girl?" I smiled innocently as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You don't throw a punch like a birthday girl, that's for sure."

"So, where's my surprise?" I asked, and the grin reappeared on his face as he went to where he parked his bike. He came back with a small box wrapped in tissue paper.

"I know it's not much, and I'm not a good gift-wrapper, but I hope you like it." He gave me the box and I opened it. I smiled as I pulled out a framed picture of me and Tobias, on his eleventh birthday.

**-:-**

"_Please, Toby?" I begged as I pointed to a picture booth in the mall as we came out of the arcade after playing ten rounds of Soul Caliber 2._

"_No, Aud, and stop calling me Toby." He replied. "Where's your dad?"_

"_He's still in the music store."_

"_I'm still not taking those pictures." He said stubbornly. If he wanted to be stubborn I could be too._

"_Yes you are. Aw, come on, how bad could it be? Besides, in those you make stupid faces and it'll be fun."_

"_It's my birthday and I say no." _

"_Yeah, but I took you out for your birthday, and I say yes." I answered and dragged him into the booth and put the last of my money in. _

_We took one where we just smiled, one where we put bunny ears over each other's head, but mostly we did stupid poses and silly faces. After we got out and were looking at the pictures, my Dad still hadn't come out of the music store, so we sat on a bench near the store and waited._

"_I want these." Tobias said and ripped the top three photos, the one with bunny ears, the one we were sticking our tongues out, and the one we were just smiled, and stuffed them carefully in his pocket._

_My dad finally walked out, and we headed to the car. When we got to Tobias' house, he turned to me and said, _

"_Thanks Aud, I had a lot of fun."_

"_No problem." I smiled, and he left._

_**-:-**_

I looked at the little photo of us smiling in the little wooden frame and looked at Tobias. "Thanks Toby."

"There's more," He said. "Flip it over."

I did as he said and found a ring taped to the back. It wasn't anything fancy, just a little silver ring with an engraved lions head on it in the place of the jewel.

"I got it in the machines at Wal-Mart," He said as I pulled the ring off the tape that held it in place. "You like it?"

"Do I like it?" I asked, then I gave him a hug. "I love it. How'd you know lions are my favorite animals?"

"Enough mushy stuff." He said and I let him go. "You only told me a million times." He grinned and I put the ring on my pocket. "Lets go play on the monkey bars."

_**-:-**_

I woke up the next morning smelling bacon, eggs and muffins. My parents never fixed a full breakfast unless… No, it couldn't be that. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Dad and five-year-old Carson were sitting at the table, and Mom was stirring the eggs.

"God morning, Pooh-Monkey." Dad said as I walked in and sat beside them.

"Mornin' Daddy," I said, then asked my question. "What's with the food?"

Mom stopped stirring the eggs and looked at my dad. _I know that look,_ I thought to myself as the realization dawned on me. Dad licked his lips nervously, but I spoke before he could.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I don't want to move!"

"Honey," Mom started. "I know you and Tobias are friends, but –"

"No!" I yelled. "I'm finally happy and you want to move again!" I shook my head, tears beginning to cloud my vision.

"Watch your tone, young lady." Dad growled and continued where Mom left off. "You'll find more friends."

But that didn't stop my tears from falling as I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. One thought went through my mind the whole time.

_How will I tell Toby?_

**_-:-_**

_Things are changin'_  
_It seems strange that  
__I need to figure this out  
__You've got your life  
I've got mine  
__But you're all I cared about  
_

_Yesterday we were laughin'  
__Today I'm left here askin'  
__Where has all the time gone now  
__I'm left alone somehow_

"I guess this is it, huh?" I said to Tobias as we watched my parents load the luggage into the trunk of the car.

_Growin' up  
__And gettin' older  
__I don't wanna believe it's over_

_Don't say good-bye  
__Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
__Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
__And although we knew  
__This time would come for me and you  
__Don't say anything tonight  
__If you're gonna say good-bye_

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Tobias said. "You could live with me, I know my uncle wouldn't notice you."

_Do you remember  
__In December  
__How we swore we'd never change  
__Even though you're leavin'  
__Our feelin's  
__Would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughin'  
__Instead of standing here askin'  
__Do we have to end this now  
__Can we make it last somehow_

"Yeah, but my parents _would_ notice if I weren't in the car." I replied.

_We both now what we gotta say  
__Not today  
__Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

_Don't say good-bye  
__Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
__Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
__And although we knew  
__This time would come for me and you  
__Don't say anything tonight  
__If you're gonna say good-bye_

"Audrey, time to go!" Mom said and I looked at Tobias, trying to memorize my best friend's face.

_And if it's over  
__It hurts but I'm givin' you my word  
__I hope that you're always  
__Happy like we were  
__Happy like we were_

"Bye, Tobias." I whispered, hugging him. "I promise I'll call everyday and visit whenever I can."

"I will too." He said, and I let go.

_Don't say good-bye  
__Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
__Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
__And although we knew  
__This time would come for me and you  
__Don't say anything tonight  
__If you're gonna say good-bye_

"Bye Audrey." He said, and I held back my tears for just a few more minutes. I climbed in the car and my dad put the key in the ignition. I turned around to look through the back window, and saw Tobias waving, and I waved back.

_Yesterday we were laughin'  
__If you're gonna say good-bye  
__Today I'm left here askin'  
__If you're gonna say good-bye  
__And although we knew  
__This time would come for me and you  
__Don't say anything tonight  
__If you're gonna say good-bye_

"Bye, Tobias." I whispered as he disappeared out of sight.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that wasn't too long! R&R!!!**


	2. I hate math&The letter

Hello, my name is Audrey. I'm just your average, ordinary, everyday 16-year-old sophomore in high school. I have three friends here in Asheville, Oregon: Shelly, Mariah, and Tyler. But I never forgot the one I left in California. Tobias.

Sure, I called him, but he was never around to come to the phone, then the last time I called, back four years ago, his uncle said he had moved to his aunt's place on the other coast. The only thing I had to remember him by was the picture and the ring he had given me back almost 6 years ago.

Speaking of which, I was twisting the ring around my pinky finger during math class at the high school. When Toby had given it to me, it had been too big for my thumb, but now it was almost too small for my little finger. I guess I'll have to put it on a chain or something.

"Miss Powell?" The teacher, Mrs. Woodson, cut through my chain of thought. "Please answer the problem on the board."

I snapped out of my trance and studied the problem. "Uh, e equals mc squared?"

The teacher shook her head. "After class, Miss Powell."

I groaned. My parents would _so_ not be happy about this.

**_While Audrey was failing math, Mr. John Powell received a letter…_**

"Hey Honey," John Powell, Audrey's dad, called his wife from upstairs.

"Yes dear?" Kaye answered, going to stand next to his chair.

"Read this," He handed her a letter, and she scanned it over.

_**Mr. and Mrs. Powell,** _

**_The Mission Board has decided to move your center from the city of Asheville, Oregon, to the city of Clear Creek, California. We have taken the liberty of booking a flight for you from the Portland Airport, on the date of 3/5/07, at the time of 6:00 am. _**

**_Thank you for your time._**

**_Mission Board of Birmingham, Alabama._**

"Oh," Kaye exclaimed. "Well, I guess this is good news?"

"Yeah, I guess." Her husband replied.


	3. Tobias is in Maine

"So," Tyler asked me as he, Mariah, Shelly and I started to walk to our neighborhood. "How bad did you do with Woodson?"

"She gave me the number for the school tutor, how do you think I did?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, harsh." Shell remarked. "So, whose house we going to for homework today?"

"I guess mine, unless ya'll have something to do." Mari said.

Okay, let me explain this huge subdivision the MB put my family in. My house is the fifteenth on the right from the south entrance. Mari's is the sixteenth on the right from the south entrance, Shell's is seventeenth on the left side from the south entrance, and Ty's is the fifteenth on the left side, from the south entrance. So, everyday when we get home from school, we walk from the bus stop to one of the houses so we can do our homework.

As we passed my house to get to Mari's, my mom leaned out the front door and called me.

"Audrey, you need to come inside tonight, we need to talk."

"Wow, Woodson works fast," Shelly whispered. "We'll three way later."

I nodded and waved, dreading the talk that was sure to include my failing algebra and science grades, as well as the fact I was daydreaming in class. Hey, I can't help it if I have more important things on my mind during boring classes.

I walked inside the house, kicked off my 'Roo's, put my backpack in the closet and headed to the kitchen. When I found me a snack, consisting of a pack of three Oreo's and a glass of milk, I walked into the living room. Where I found my dad and mom waiting for me.

"Sit." Dad told me, and I did. _This is not going to be good…_

"Audrey, I have a question." Dad started, his tone gruff, like when I'm in trouble.

"Yes?" I asked, mouth full of black cookies. So it really sounded like "Yeth?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Mom reprimanded.

"How do you feel about moving to California?" Dad said, and I nearly choked on my cookie.

"California?" I asked after swallowing my cookies and taking a swig of milk. "Where in California."

"The same area we were in when you were little, only the Board found us a better house."

"Clear Creek?" I asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes, it's only a few hours from here, you and Tyler, Shelly, and Mariah can still get together." Mom said, but I was already excited. Then, it hit me.

Tobias was in Maine.


	4. Too good to be true

I immediately ran to the kitchen to call Mari, Ty, and Shell. I picked up the cordless phone and quickly dialed Mari's number.

"Hello?" Her mom answered.

"Hey Miss Courtney, can I speak to Mariah?"

"Sure, Audrey, hold on a minute." I heard her call Mariah downstairs, then Mari's voice came on.

"Hey, how bad are you?" She asked, and I remembered my dread over Mrs. Woodson.

"Actually, they didn't even mention _that_." I replied, not stating what _that_ was since my parents could here every word I said. "Three way Shell right quick, I'll three way Ty, I have something to say."

I heard the dial tone, then punched in Ty's number.

"Everyone here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ty's voice came on.

"I'm here," Shelly answered.

"Go ahead Audrey," Mari said, so I started.

"Okay, I have something to say."

"Well, get on with it." Mari replied. Okay, here's just something about Mariah, she's pure girl. Emotional and dramatic.

"My parents got a letter from the Board today." I took a deep breath. "It said we were being moved to California."

Silence. Silence followed by "No way" from Ty.

"Yeah, it's true." I replied sadly.

"But, who will we hang out with? Who will we go to the park with?" Mariah said in her dramatic voice.

"Shell? Are you still there?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," She sounded, I don't know, mad… or maybe sad, I couldn't tell. "So, you're seriously moving?"

"Yep, some piece of coconut, huh?" Okay, incase I've never mentioned, I love replacing words with 'coconut' or 'coconuts'. You know, like instead of cussing, I confuse everyone by saying 'holy coconut' or something like that. It's actually really fun, and I can't get in trouble.

"Where are you moving to?" Ty then asked.

"Walnut Creek, California."

"Isn't that where you lived before?" Shell asked.

"Yeah, it's where my parents first mission was, and it's where I met" I took a deep breath before saying "Tobias."

"Yeah," Shell said. "He's the guy from the picture, and the one who gave you that old ring,"

"Yep," I started, but Mari interrupted me.

"He's the incredibly cute 5th grader."

"I guess, I mean, I haven't seen him in almost five years, and at the time I thought all boys had cooties." I said, then saw my mom stick her head in and mouth, "Come here".

"I need to go. I'll call you –"

"When are you moving?" Shelly asked.

"Sometime in July, but we can talk more tomorrow. Bye guys!" I said, then hung up and headed to the living room.

"Audrey," Dad started as I sat down again on the couch. "I also got a call from your algebra teacher, Mrs. Woodson."

Great, I knew it was to good to be true.


	5. I'm on time!

It was two weeks later, on a Monday. I had just finished Gym class and was headed for last period History when I saw Mariah and Shelly. Ty had last period Gym, and Mariah had last period Science, so it was only Shelly and I in last period History.

"Hey girls," I smiled as I walked to them in the crowded hall. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, except our best friend is ditching us for her boy friend," Shell pointed at Mari, and she raised her hands.

"Hey! I'm sorry, but Chandler wanted to meet me after school to catch a bite to eat! Plus he's helping me with science!" Mariah said. I rolled my eyes dramatically at Shelly.

"What will we do with her, Shell? What _can_ we do? She's boy crazy, and I'll bet she always will." I asked, and Mariah gave a loud "Amen!" Then she looked at us, from me to Shelly.

"You two need guys. Oh, wait, Audrey already has one!" She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"It was five freakin' years ago! Besides, he's in Maine right now, and I'll bet he doesn't even remember me..." I let my voice trail off as I imagined seeing him again and him not remembering me. I laughed. "If he saw me right now I'll bet he would cock his head to the side, squint his eyes, and stare at me." They both gave me these weird looks, and I just shrugged. "He always did that in school when we were studying. It was actually kind of funny."

They just nodded their heads. "Okay Mari, she _does _need a guy. She's getting dreamy about an eleven year old." Shell grinned.

"Hey, he'd be sixteen now, so ha!" I grinned back. Then I saw the clock. "Look, Shell, we gotta get to class!" We ran off and into the classroom. Our teacher, Miss Deadra (she's single and nice so she lets us call her that) was sitting at her desk when we came in.

"Hello, Audrey. Hello Shelly." Her normal smile was placed on her face.

"Hi miss Deadra, how are you?"

"Glad to see you're actually on time today. I'm proud of you!" She stood and gave me a hug, her red curls bouncing.

"I know, it's amazing!" Shelly said.

She then turned to her. "You are _always_ on time, so I'm proud of you too!" Miss Deadra hugged her, then went back to her desk.

We took our seats and miss Deadra started the lesson. It was on World War II, so I was actually interested.

**A/N: I know I know, I'm vastly over due. But hey, I like this version better. Yeah, I also need to stick with one theme, and I swear it won't be rewritten ever again!!! Until I find a mistake, then I'll have to rewrite it. OH NEVER MIND!!! Okay, now that you've read this chapter, you're thinking _I like this, and I want the author to know._ I'll tell you a secret: The little purple box in the left hand corner actually lets you post a review and it gets sent to the author! See, one problem solved! Besides, if you review, I'll so totally tell you "Thanks for your review!" Ha! So go ahead, click it!**


	6. Tobias' Dream

Hello, my name is Tobias. You know all about the Yeerks already, so I won't give you the annual 'Yeerks and Sharing bad' lecture.

We, being Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Ax, and I had just come back from a Yeerk pool mission. The Worst, with a capital W, kind of mission.

But, anyway, after we totally kicked butt and high-tailed ourselves out of there, I flew back with Rachel to her place, then headed back to my meadow. Saw a few mice out, but I let the owl's have them. After all, I had day shift, they had nights. Besides, I wasn't hungry.

I got comfortable and while the hawk in me dozed, the human dreamed.

_**...---...**_

_"Come find me, Toby! I'm over here!" _

_The voice surrounded me. I was human, and on a playground. It was somewhat familiar... _

_"Come on, Toby! What's taking you so long?" The voice giggled. It sounded so familiar. I followed it, hoping to find the source._

_"Toby I'm getting bored here! Find me!" _

_I went around the slide, but she wasn't there. I looked in the slide, still nothing. _

_"You're not good at hide and seek, find me!" _

_This scene... it had happened before... THING TOBIAS THINK! What, the only person who had ever called me Toby... what was her name?_

_"Find me! Tobias, hurry up!" _

_I racked my mind. I couldn't remember! _

_"Tobias? Tobias, come on, we gotta go! Tobias, wake up!"_

_**...---...**_

"Tobias? Tobias, come on, we gotta go! Tobias, wake up!"

I jumped out of the dream.

-(Who, what, when, where, why?)- I asked dazed and not exactly conscious.

"Come on, wake up, we have a meeting in the barn." As I came into focus, I noticed a small, dark headed girl below my tree. Cassie.

Was it her voice in the dream? No, it was different.

She stood below, looking up at me. "Jake called and said we had to have a meeting, and to get you."

I was instantly awake. -(Well, then, let's go)-


	7. Dreaming of you

**Chapter 6:**

"Knock knock!" A voice, sounded like Tyler, came from downstairs.

It was about four weeks before we were supposed to fly out, so our house was pretty bare, except for the needed furniture and other such things.

I rushed down the stairs and saw not only Ty, but his sister Sarah, who is thirteen. Shelly, her sister Delilah, who is a year younger than us, and Mariah. Tyler had his electric guitar and amp.

"What's up?" I asked as I hurried down the rest of the way.

"Well, I finished the music to those lyrics you gave me, and I wanted to play it for you." Ty said. Delilah, Tyler, Sarah, and I were EXTREMELY into music. Tyler played guitar, me and Delilah sang, and Sarah was good at drums as well as piano. I could play a bit on the piano, and a little on guitar, but I'm no where as good as those two. So we got together when we were extremely bored, and came up with songs and melodies.

"Cool, plug it in and let's do it," I smiled and plopped down on the couch beside Delilah and Shelly. Mariah took the chair, and Sarah sat on the floor between the two. She was beating on the floor around her as if they were drums. Tyler started to play, and I quickly started to sing once I caught onto the melody.

_"When I was alone_

_Crying myself to sleep_

_You dried my tears_

_And made me believe,"_

_  
"But then I woke up_

_With no one but me here_

_I was by myself_

_Just me and my fears,"_

At that point, Delilah joined in, harmonizing with me on the chorus.

_"I hate it_

_Dreaming of you_

_I love it_

_Dreaming of you_

_I want it_

_I need it_

_But I can't stand_

_Dreaming of you."_

Before I could start the second verse, dad came in the room.

"Hey Tyler, could you turn the amp down just a bit? I'd really appreciate it,"

"Yes sir, Mr. Powell," He said, turning it down. After my dad left we picked up again.

_"Almost every night_

_I see you in my dreams_

_You're always there_

_I'm never alone it seems"_

_  
"Sometimes it's so nice_

_To feel like someone's there_

_But then I realize_

_That all you are is air"_

_  
"I hate it_

_Dreaming of you_

_I love it_

_Dreaming of you_

_I want it_

_I need it_

_But I can't stand_

_Dreaming of you."_

Ty did this little guitar solo and I saw Sarah banging out a beat on the floor. It was cute, really.

Me and Delilah came in on the last part of the song. She took the high note and I took the middle note.

_"You're always around_

_Stuck inside my head_

_I always think of you_

_As I climb in my bed"_

_  
"I hate it_

_Dreaming of you_

_I love it_

_Dreaming of you_

_I want it_

_I need it_

_But I can't stand_

_Dreaming of you."_

Me and Delilah finished harmonizing while Sarah, Mariah, and Shelly all clapped.

"That was awesome!" Sarah said. "I can't wait to play with that!"

We laughed and Tyler unplugged the amp and set his guitar down.

"Ya'll thirsty?" I asked everyone, because I was fixing to get me a Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah!" Everyone said, so I went into the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help," Tyler said as he followed me. "You sounded great," He complemented as I reached in the fridge for Shelly a water and everyone else Dr. Peppers.

"Thanks, I really liked the music, you outdid yourself," I smiled, suddenly feeling as if the room was smaller.

"Listen, Audrey... I was wondering if, maybe -" He was cut off from an impatient call from the living room.

"Can you guys hurry up, I'm diein' in here!" I heard Delilah call, and I handed Ty three of the cans, while keeping two and the bottle of water myself.

"Here's your stinkin' drink!" I said playfully and gave her the can. Then I tossed the water to Shelly while Ty gave two cans to Sarah and Mariah. Then we all sat down, Delilah, Shelly and I on the couch, Mariah in the chair, Sarah and Ty in the floor. Ty kept looking at me, and I finally asked.

"So Ty, what were you saying?" His brows furrowed.

"Oh, never mind." He said and took a long sip of his Dr. Pepper. Something just didn't sit right, so when everyone got up to go home for dinner, I pulled him aside when he started to leave.

"Ty, I wanna know what you were gonna say in the kitchen," I said, and he looked at the ground. Very un-Ty like. "Just tell me."

"I was wondering, if... uh... maybe, before you leave... if you wanted to see a movie or something."

I gaped at him. Was this, my friend Tyler, at a loss for words? And asking me out at that?

"Umm... depends," I said.

"On what?" He asked, smiling a little.

"On what the movie it is." I smiled, he smiled back.

"How do you feel about Evan Allmighty?" He asked.

"Sounds cool, when would we go?"

"I was thinking maybe next weekend?"

I nodded. "So, are Shell and Mari going too?"

He looked pained. "I hadn't planned... I mean, if you want..."

"You want it to be a date? Just me and you?" I asked, smiling a little. He nodded his head, looking as shy as I'd ever seen him. Tyler was just not the shy type.

"I'd like that," I smiled, he smiled.

"Good night, Aud, see you tomorrow." He said, and in a swift, akward motion, he kissed me on the cheek, then hurried down the steps and to his house. I quickly walked inside, and immediately heard the phone ringing. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Audrey, what was _that_?!" I heard Mariah's squeal and groaned.

"What was what?" I asked coyly. I knew it wouldn't work, and I figured they'd call Ty later and ask him too.

"You know what I'm talking about! Tyler just _kissed _you! Duh!" She squealed again, and I smiled.

"He did, didn't he?"

"Duh! Girlfriend, I think we've finally found you a man!" I laughed, then turned serious.

"It was only a peck on the cheek," I said, but Mariah squealed again. "Mari! Quit with the squealing!"

"Sorry, it's just - Oh my gosh, did he ask you out too?" I shook my head. Leave it to Mariah to figure it out.

"Yeah, Mari, we're going to the movies next weekend. And before you ask, we're watching Evan Allmighty."

"Really? Well, you might not see as much as you hope, you know -"

"Whoa, hold it Mari! We will not do that. We both want to see this movie and I plan on watching it, just as I'll bet he is." I stammered. Making out with Tyler just sounded weird.

"Whatever. Oh, have you told Shelly?"

"Mari," I rolled my eyes. "I just walked through the door, and when I did you called!"

"Well, I'll three way her. Hold on," I sighed. This would not end easy.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, omg she's so totally cheating on Tobias! But hey, they haven't seen each other in 5 years, and he can't even remember her name! So there! And besides, you don't think it'll last, do you? Oh well, I am the author, and I decide who lives and who dies, who breaks whos heart! Mwuhahaha!!! Ahem, now back to business. As for the song, I wrote it myself :D Ya'll like it? Please say yes, I worked all night on it. If it works out, I'll post more of my beautiful artwork on here lol. -(James Bond music comes on)- The name's Review, Post Review. If you click me, I just might show up in the form of a message box, where you can tell Star how much you love her story!**

_**Dreaming of you **_© _belongs to __**Star29818**__ alone._


	8. Not as excited about moving

"Hello?" Shelly's voice came on.

"Shell, did you see what happened after we left?" Mari asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"Before you say anything, Mari, I -"

"Ty kissed Audrey and they're going to the movies next weekend!" Mari squealed.

"- Just wanted to explain it to Shelly before you blurt it out." I finished my sentence.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" Shelly exclaimed. "I've gotta tell Dee!" I heard another beep on the line.

"Delilah, pick up the phone!" I heard Shelly yell. Soon Delilah came on.

"What?" She asked.

"Ty and Audrey are going out!" Shelly and Mariah both exclaimed.

"It's about time!"

"Huh?" I asked Delilah.

"You two were _made_ for each other, you just didn't know it." Delilah said matter-of-factly. "Look, I got homework to do, so as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I gotta go."

"'Kay, bye Dee!" Mari squealed.

"Bye," I said.

"Okay, Audrey, spill the details." Shelly said.

"There's nothing to tell, besides the fact we're going out next weekend to see Evan Almighty." I replied.

"So? Mariah said he kissed you!"

"Yeah, on the cheek. See Mari, you should never over-exaggerate. It never gets you anywhere." I grinned.

"Oh, puh-leeze. I'll bet he wanted to kiss you, and not just a peck either!" Mariah giggled suggestively.

"Oh come on, I'll bet he did not!" I objected.

"She's right Mari, I'll be he wanted _much_ more than a kiss." Shelly giggled.

"That's it, I'm hanging up!" I said. And I decided to go through with my threat this time. I actually hung up. And I thought for a minute, then I called Ty's house.

"Hello?" Sarah's answer came.

"Hey Sarah, it's Audrey. Ty around?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll let him finish screaming into his pillow like a little girl!" She laughed and I heard "Gimme the phone, you little brat!"

"Hey Audrey." Ty's voice came on.

"Screaming into your pillow?" I asked. He laughed nervously.

"She's lying. I was actually writing some lyrics. I'm gonna send them over as soon as I'm finished."

"Oh, coolio." I said, and suddenly it seemed awkward. "So, um... have Shelly and Mariah tried calling you yet?"

"No, why? Should I be worried?" He asked.

"Big time. I walked in the door and the phone immediately rang. Mari - " I started to blush remembering Mari's make out comment.

"Mari what?" He asked.

"Never mind. Um, so, are we gonna get together this weekend and practice with the band?"

Ty's basement is soundproof, so we set up Sarah's drums, a keyboard, a few chairs, two microphones, and a sound system down there. It's where we practice.

"Yeah, I guess we could. Hopefully I'll finish these lyrics by then."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'll do when I move." I don't know why I said that, but it slipped out regardless.

Ty was silent for a minute. "Maybe you could come over and stay with us sometime, like on the weekends. I mean, it's not too far from here, is it?"

"No, not really." I replied. "And we can always talk online."

"Yeah. Hey, mom's calling me down for dinner, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Ty, bye." I hung up the phone, feeling sad.

I wasn't as excited about moving as I was before.


	9. Tobias' talk with Rachel

_"Toby, come find me!"_

_I searched around the swings. The voice wasn't there._

_"Tobias! Look this way!" I turned in a full circle. Nothing._

_"Tobias, this way! You're getting colder. Warm, cold, warm, cold. Remember?"_

_"Just come out!" I yelled in frustration. _

_**...---...**_

-(What are you looking for?)-

-(HUH!?!)- I yelled and fell out of my tree. -(What... where am I?)- I asked as I looked up at the sky, and into Ax's face.

-(You have fallen from your branch, Tobias. And you were yelling 'just come out'. What were you looking for?)- Ax asked. I started to morph human.

"It was nothing, Ax. Nothing. I'm going to Rachel's." I replied. I needed to talk this through with someone.

-(Tobias? Would it not be easier to fly?)- Ax suggested. This dream was starting to mess with my mind.

"You're right, Ax." I admitted sheepishly and demorphed. As soon as I could I took off into the air.

It wasn't a long way to her house, only a few minutes hopping from thermal to thermal.

-(Rachel?)- I asked as I came to her room.

She looked out her window, smiled, then opened it.

I swooped in and landed on her desk chair. -(Hey Rach, can we talk for a minute?)-

She nodded. "Sure, I don't have anything to do today, besides the mission Jake called."

-(Cool, you don't mind if I take up a little of your Saturday, huh?)-

"Of course not, Tobias. What's on your mind?" Rachel asked. "You want to morph?"

-(Yeah,)- I said and then I morphed human again. Rachel blinked for a second, then sat on her bed.

"What is it?"

I sat at her desk. Played with a little fuzzy pencil that was there while I thought how to say what I wanted to say. "I, uh, I've been having these... dreams."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, and it reminded me of something that happened a long time ago. If only I could remember.

"Well, in the dream, I'm at a park. I don't know, I think it's from my uncle's old neighborhood. Anyway, I'm there in human form and I hear this voice. It's oddly familiar, but I can never place it. It's always saying "Find me, Tobias, find me!" And stuff like that. But, when I look, I can never find the voice." I explained. I could tell she was thinking hard.

"Maybe you've just had too many rats or something." She said, smiling a little. "But other than that, I don't think I can help you. I mean, I'm not a dream interpreter or anything, maybe you've lost someone close and they need you, but I don't know." She looked a little sad. "Sorry, Tobias. I wish I could help you."

"It's okay, I don't know why I even asked, to be honest." I replied, strangely disappointed, as I got up and started to demorph. "See yaerrh," I said as my mouth formed a beak. -(See you later,)-

"Don't forget about the meeting, okay?" She said, getting up from her seat. She pushed her window open a little more. "And, maybe now that you've talked to someone about it, the dream will go away."

-(Yeah, okay.)- I said and prepared to fly.

"And Tobias, lay off the rats, huh?" She smiled.

-(Haha, very funny Rach,)- I said good-naturedly. -(I'll take your advice, though. Rat was getting old anyway.)-

She laughed, a nice sound. "Good, you need to come and take care of our squirrel problem. I'm so sick of those things."

-(No, squirrels give me even worse dreams.)- She laughed again.

"I tried." She looked at her clock. "We've got about an hour before the meeting, wanna go flying?"

-(Of course, let's do it.)- I said teasingly.

"Hey, that's my line!" She said and took off her outer clothes down to her morphing suit. Then she began to morph her bald eagle.

After a few minutes she was finished, completely bald eagle, and we flew out into the sky.

**A/N: Okay, I edited this chapter because there were a lot of questions. Yes, Tobias and Rachel are close. Almost-but-pretty-much-a-couple close. Other than that, I'll get to work on the next chapter asap. Review please. **


	10. Audrey's NotSoSuccessful Date

"Audrey Michelle Powell, you have _nothing_ to wear!" Mariah exclaimed as she combed through my closet. Okay, I had made the mistake of asking her and Shelly to come over and help me get ready for my date with Ty. Wow, that sounded cool. But I now realize what an uneeded hastle that had been.

"Sure I do, what about this?" I held up a pair of my trademark holey jeans, and a black shirt that had neon dinorsaurs on it.

Her face turned into one big 'O'. "Audrey, what possessed you and made you buy _that_?! You don't wear those clothes on _dates_! You wear _this_," She gestured to her own outfit, a dark denim skirt and a white-and-brown-and-pink frilly shirt with ties in the back, and it had lace around the bottem. _Lace_. No way was I wearing anything that even resembled _lace_!

"No way, Mari, you can wear that stuff, but I absolutely flat-out _refuse_!" I said, then looked at the shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

She looked at me. "Audrey, that shirt screams 'stop making-out with me and lets talk football'. And you bought it at Wal-Mart. Need I say more?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but what's wrong with football?" I'm sorry, but being originally from the south I have a love of college football, along with my dad. Being from Alabama we are dedicated fans of Auburn University. **(A/N: WAR EAGLE!!!)**

"Ugh, Audrey, will you ever learn?" She huffed. "Shelly, tell her that you go on dates to, like, flirt and make-out!"

Shelly raised an eyebrow from where she sat on my bed. "How should I know, I don't go on 'dates' as they're called."

That made me and her laugh, but Mari just huffed. She reached in my closet and pulled a black ankle-length skirt and my hunter green polo with a black tank-top that had... _LACE!!!_

"No, Mari, I've done told you. _NO LACE!_" I yelled and backed away.

"Oh, come on, act like the girl that you are!" She came after me, holding the lacey thing in front of her.

"Dang, girl. Your mom was right when she said you'd have been better as a boy!" Shell remarked. Yes, my mom had really said that, so get over it.

"Come on, please? Just this one time?" Mariah taunted. She had me backed into my corner, so I couldn't run.

"No! Never! I refuse!" I cried. Clutching my dinosaur shirt. "I'm wearing this. Ty said it looked cool!"

"No! You have to dress up for a date!" Mari said. "You don't even have to wear the skirt. Wear the stinking jeans. Just wear the lace!"

"No! Ty'll think it looks weird." I said, hoping that this argument would work. It didn't.

"No, Ty'll think it's hot. All the girls wear lace now, so get over it!" She shoved the lacey tank top and my polo into my hands and yanked my shirt away from me. "You will _not_ wear that!" She threw it in the closet to get all wrinkly.

"Hey, if I can't wear it you should at least hang it back up!"

"Why you even _own_ it is a mystery to me!" Mari argued back.

"Urg!" I yelled and went into the bathroom across the hall. I closed the door, counted to ten, then pulled my shirt off. I stared at the lace. _Wonder if I hide it, and button the shirt up, if Mariah wouldn't notice I didn't put it on..._ I thought for a minute, then simply put on the polo, buttoned it to the top, and hid the tank in the bottem of the towel closet. I put on my jeans and noticed that there were no holes in them, then I walked out and went back into my room. "There, see?"

Mariah studied me. "No, I don't see. Where's the lace?"

I fidgeted. "Under the shirt."

"Audrey, you can never sit still when you lie, so I want to make sure. Let me see it." She said, and I fidgeted more.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so," Mari replied, a sneaky grin came on her face. "So let's see the lace, Audrey."

"No."

"Fine!" She went to the bathroom, and came back out with the tank. "You thought you could fake it, huh? Well, put it on, and leave the buttons open."

I stormed back into the batheroom, put the lacey thing on, pulled the polo back on, unbuttoned the buttons, and walked back out. "There, now I'm taking it off!" I yelled.

Shelly nodded at Mariah and I looked between them. "What're you two thinking?"

"Nothing," Shelly smiled.

"I'm gonna go call my mom." Mariah smiled again, and I figured that she wasn't calling her mom.

"Alright, Shelly, do I really look that bad?" I asked, worried that I looked like a dork in... _lace_.

"No, you look great." She said. "But it could use a touch of something..." She went to my jewelry box that had belonged to my grandmother and searched through it. When she came back to me she held my back pearl necklace I had gotten for Christmas last year.

"Wow, I didn't know I still had those." I said as I took them from her. "I can't remember who gave them to me."

"It was Tyler." Shelly said, smiling. "He gave them to you just a few months after he told me he was starting to like you."

I looked at her, eyes wide. "He told you _what_?"

"Well, he called me about a few weeks before christmas and we had this long conversation. He didn't know what to get you for Christmas. He asked what I would get someone I cared about in _that_ way, and I said something nice. So, he told me."

I gaped in shock. Ty _like liked _me? Oh wow... since Christmas? "Really?"

She nodded. "Want me fasten it?" I nodded and turned so she could fasten the clip on the necklace.

"Thanks, well, that's some news." I said, sort of excited that he liked me, but at the same time feeling awkward.

"Okay, Ty should be here any minute!" Mariah came dancing in. "Oh, pearls. Nice touch, but her hair could use something." She dug around my vanity and pulled out one of my long wide headbands and came back. I crouched and she put it in. "Perfect, though you could use some make-up."

I groaned. "No, please Mariah, no. I'm dolled up as it is!" She and Shelly gave me looks. "Fine, I _feel _dolled up!"

"Come on, Audrey, don't be such a baby. Just a little mascara and lipgloss."

Ended up, I had the works. Foundation, blush, powder, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and lipgloss. I even had on some of Mariah's Cotton Candy Perfume!

"Great, I smell like cotton candy and look like a freak. Some first date _this_ is going to be!" I complained.

"First date?" Mariah asked in shock. "Don't tell me you've never been kissed!"

I shook my head. "Never. Don't even start it with the 'sixteen and never been kissed' crap, got it? You've done your 'artwork' and I look like a glass doll that has been made up by a three year old that got into mommy's make-up. Not to meantion I'm wearing _lace_!" I yelled.

"You do not, you look cute." Shelly interjected.

I heard the doorbell ring. Ty.

"I'll go get it." Mariah said, and rushed out the door with no word from me. I looked at Shelly.

"You don't think she'd noticed if I changed into my dinosaur shirt, do you?"

Shelly laughed. "Unless you don't want to be sent back up to change, I'd suggest you just walk downstairs."

I groaned. "This is wonderful. Ty's gonna show up, dressed like he is at school, and I look like a goth premadonna."

She raised an eyebrow. "Goth premaddona? That's a little over-dramatic, don't you think?"

"I don't care," I said, pouting. "The point is that I want to wear my dino shirt." I suddenly got an idea. "Wait here!" I went to my closet, pulled out the shirt, stuffed it in an oversized purse, and then I grabbed my choker, my wolf necklace that I had gotten in North Dakota, and my lion ring. Stuffed them in my purse, along with my shirt, wallet, face cleaning pads, and cell phone.

"Don't tell Mariah!" I whispered with a grin and headed down stairs, followed by a laughing Shelly.

Ty stood talking to Mariah, looking like his normal self, but without ripped jeans and a black shirt. He was actually wearing his good jeans, and a black dress shirt. Wow, Mariah must have told him to wear it. Either that or his mom and Sarah.

He looked up at me and smiled, though I could see the shock in his eyes. "Wow, you look nice."

I smiled. "Thanks, you too." I even noticed his hair, instead of in it's usual flipped out wild style, was combed neatly.

He smiled. "Well, ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, bye Shell, Mari!" I called and raced out of the door. He was following at a fast pace as well.

As soon as we climbed in the truck he made sure no one was looking, then took his hands and totally anhialated the nice, combed hair do into the wild style. He grinned at me, then unbuttened his shirt to reveal his normal black tee with a GreenDay logo.

"You didn't actually think I was going to let Sarah, mom, and Mariah make me into a gentledude, did you?"

I laughed. "No, I didn't. And as soon as we get to the theater I'm gonna change." I shivered. "And I'm _so_ taking this make-up off."

"Why? It looks good on you." He smiled, crunk the car up, and pulled out of the driveway.

I must have blushed, but it felt good to hear that I look nice. "Thanks, I may just leave it on then."

"Oh my god, is that lace?" He asked suddenly as we pulled to the redlight at the end of the road.

"Yeah, I tried everything to get out of it, but Mariah wouldn't let me." I said, not bothering to hide the anger in my voice. But it didn't last long.

"You're wearing the pearls I got you." He smiled at me as the light changed to green.

"Yeah, I thought they looked nice with the shirt." I smiled back, and he drove through the intersection.

It only took a few moments to get to the theater. We both went our seperate ways and into the bathrooms to change. I only went as to change shirts, take that head band out of my hair, and add my jewelry. I left the make up and pearls alone. I walked out of the bathroom and Ty was waiting for me. His hair was back to it's usual flippyness, and he had changed the dress shoes into his usual sneakers. We got in line and got our popcorn, then went to the dark room. We picked seats close to the front, but in the middle.

We were early, so we talked quietly. "So, how's that new melody coming?" I asked, he looked at me.

"We're on a date, and yet we talk about our music?" I smiled.

"What else would there be to talk about?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"The lyrics are finished, I just need to find a decent chorus melody with guitar and it's finished." He answered, and I noticed how he subtly put his arm around my seat. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear, and noticed the movie commercials starting up. As I watched, I could still feel Ty's gaze on me, but pretended not to notice for fear of awkwardness.

We watched the movie, then walked back to his car.

"That was hilarious!" I exclaimed as he started the car and began to back up.

"I know!" He agreed. Then as if in synch, we both shouted "Sheep!"

We burst out laughing. Ty drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. As he did I turned on the radio. Our favorite song was playing.

"_We are we are... the youth of a nation_!" We screamed along with P.O.D. It ended and Ty turned onto the road that would take us to our subdivision.

We rode in silence for the rest of the ride, and when he pulled infront of my house he looked at me.

"Thanks for going with me tonight, Audrey." He smiled.

"No problem, I had fun." I said, noticing how he subtly was leaning towards me. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I looked at the house, and saw the curtain of my window pulled back, and caught a glimpse of Mariah and Shelly peeking out the window.

"You saw them too?" He asked. I nodded. Then I got an evil idea.

"Ty, make a scene." I said. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Just pretend to be confessing your undieing love for me or something. Move your hands and stare into my eyes." I explained, grinning. "If they want a show, let's give them one."

He grinned. "Is this working?" He asked, putting his hand on the stearing wheel and the other on his heart. I smiled and tucked a strand of hair shyly behind my ear.

"It's perfect," I said. Then I decided to come out with the truth about what I had felt at the movies. "You know what?"

"What?" He said, smiling for the effect. He turned his whole body towards me, and I did the same.

"When we were at the movies, I kept thinking that things might get awkward if we started a relationship." I admitted.

"Really? 'Cause I was thinking the same thing." He said, taking my hand.

"And I want you to know, I think I'm about to burst out laughing." I said, keeping my face straight.

"Me too. Have you looked at their faces?" Ty asked. "They caught me looking at them and quickly got out of the window. But they're back."

"Little sneaks." I said. "I swear, if we don't end this I will burst out laughing."

He grinned. "Okay, but let's end it with a bang."

I was about to ask him what he meant when he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I tensed. He backed away, grinning. I smiled back.

"You didn't feel anything, did you?" He asked.

"Nope, not a thing." I admitted. "You?"

"No." He laughed. "Maybe this whole dating thing wasn't the best idea."

I smiled. "No, but it's fun to just go out by ourselves for a change. But like brother and sister."

He nodded. "Yeah, it does feel better without that tension, doesn't it?"

"Yep, now, let me go inside so I can burst their bubbles." I grinned.

"Go right ahead. And, just so you know, I'll miss you when you move." He said on a serious note. I nodded.

"I'll miss you too." I wrapped him in a hug. He hugged me back.

"Okay, go, before they come down here." He said.

I grinned. "Bye Ty."

"Bye Audrey." He smiled and I got out.

**A/N: Well, so much for that relationship... now maybe we can move forward a little! I know, I know, I'm such a bad author, really, for leaving it un-updated, as well as my other two fics, but I try... Well, review people! Make me smile !**


	11. Getcha head in the game, BirdBoy

**HEY! I know, I'm FINALLY updating this story... hey, three new chappies are better than none, right? Oh well, as usual, I do not own Animorphs or anything related. I own the characters I came up with and created, and nothing more. **_  
_

* * *

_"Tobias!" The voice called. "Tobias, answer me!"_

_"How can I answer if I can't find you?" I asked in return. _

_"Answer me!" It called again. _

_"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled back. _

_**-:-**_

(I know you are right here, Tobias.)

(What the..!) I exclaimed, looking around. Then I groaned. (I was dreaming again, wasn't I?)

(Yes,) Ax answered. (This time you yelled 'I'm right here'.)

I ruffled my feathers. (Well, you should get back to sleep, Ax.)

(Are you sure?) He asked. (You seem a little... _weirded out_, as Marco would say.)

(I'm sure.) I said. He went back inside the scoop, and I settled back down on my perch. But sleep would not come. The constant questions ran through my mind.

_Who is that voice?_

_It sounds so familiar!_

_Like a little girl... WHO IS SHE?!_

I tossed my head. I started to feel myself dozing off...

_**-:-**_

_"Tobias, do you think you could find me soon? I'm getting bored!" The voice, always taunting, called. _

_"I could find you if I knew where you are!" I tried. A giggle came from the monkey bars. _

_"Then what would be the point in playing if you knew where I was?" _

_"It would mean I would get a good nights sleep, that's for sure." I mumbled._

_"I heard that, spoil sport!"_

_I groaned. "Look, just come out! I give up!"_

_Suddenly, a girl stood infront of me, appeared out of no where. Light brown hair, blue eyes, looked about ten or eleven. "Even if I did, you still wouldn't be able to find me." She said._

_"Who are you?" I asked. "What's your name?"_

_"You should be able to remember." She answered. "Don't you, Tobias? You do remember me, right?"_

_**-:-**_

"Tobias? Tobias, wake up!"

(What now?) I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw Rachel, Cassie, Jake, Marco, and Ax all waiting for me. (What?)

"Um, hello?" Marco said. "Where've you been? We have a mission tonight!"

It all started to come back. (Oh! Right, sorry guys.) I apologized sheepily.

"Well, come on, Red Baron." Jake said.

They all morphed to birds, and we all took off into the night sky towards the Sharing office buildings.

(Tobias?) Rachel asked privately. (Are you okay?)

(Yeah, I'm fine.) I said. (I'm just tired, that's all.)

(You're having those dreams again, aren't you?) She asked.

(Yeah,) I admitted. (I actually saw the girl that was calling me.)

(Oh?) Rachel asked. (Did you know who she was?)

(That's where I come up short.) I replied. (She seems so familiar, but I have no clue who she is.)

(Oh, we're here.) She said. (We can talk later, if you want?)

(No, I'll be fine.) I said. (Let's do this.) I told the others.

(Not without the blessing from the allmighty Xena...) Marco offered.

(Let's do it.) Rachel said, using that 'I'm-gonna-getcha' tone of voice.

_**-:-**_

(TOBIAS!) I heard Marco yelling at me as I missed yet another Hork-Bajir. (Get your head in the game!)

(Oh gee, what a High School Musical thing to say, Marco!) Rachel yelled as she took out the Hork-Bajir I had been aiming for.

(Oh yeah, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!) Marco screamed back.

(Okay, guys, let's bail!) Jake gave the order to retreat.

(Look, guys.) I said once we were out of what was left of the office buildings and the others were demorphing. (I'm sorry. I haven't been getting good sleep lately.)

(Oh really?!) Marco said, changing from gorilla to boy. (So ju-) "St explain _why_?! You nearly got me creamed back there!"

"Grreeiill Marrrco." Rachel said, changing from bear to girl. "You came close, big deal. We all do."

"Okay," Cassie tried. "Let's just take a deep breath and relax." Then she turned to me. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

(Well,) I said, embarrassed. (I've been having these dreams, and they won't stop.)

"Sort of like when we found Ax?" She asked.

(A little, but not really.) I answered.

"It's about some girl that he can't remember." Rachel supplied.

(Thanks Rach.) I said sarcastically.

"Well, it's nearly four o'clock, we should get home." Jake said. "Meeting in two days, got it?"

"The barn?" Marco asked, sulkily.

"No, let's meet at Ax's scoop Tuesday instead." Cassie grinned. "My parents are getting a little worried that I'm beginning to _live_ in the barn. And our new neighbors are arriving -" She looked at the sky. "Tonight, since it's Saturday now. We're gonna go meet them."

"Oh, in that pretty house?" Rachel asked. Cassie nodded.

"Yeah, Mom said that they have a daughter our age, and a son that's eleven."

"Oh," She remarked.

"Daughter?" Marco asked, grinning. "Tell me what she looks like, and give her my number, too."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if she'll like _you_."

"Look, can we not just go home?" Jake wondered.

(Okay, see you tomorrow.) I said and took off, leaving them behind. All the while, I racked my mind.

_Who is she?  
_


	12. Audrey's big move

Today was going to be one of the hardest days of my life.

It was early Saturday morning as I loaded my bags into the trunk of the car (we decided to decline the plane tickets, since it was only a few hours away), then turned to my friends. Carson's friends were there too, as well as their parents.

"Well," I said. Suddenly Mariah engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh Audrey!" She said, beginning to cry. "We're gonna miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too, Mari." I said, feeling the stinging of tears pricking my eyes, but blinked them back as I hugged my friend. Then Shelly came and hugged both of us, Tyler did the same. Soon, Delilah and Sarah all joined in, and it was one big group hug.

"Don't forget to call, okay?" Shelly said.

"And email!" Sarah said.

"And maybe the ocassional letter." Delilah agreed.

"And we'll send all the melodies and lyrics we come up with." Tyler promised.

"I will too." I promised back. "I'll miss you all so much!"

"Audrey?" Mom called. "Let's go."

I nodded and looked back at my friends. "Bye, guys, I'll email, call, and whatever else I can do when we get there."

"Okay," Mariah nodded.

"Have a nice drive." Tyler said.

"Bye." Shelly just said simply.

I gave each a final hug, then hurried to the car. I turned in my seat and waved out of the back window. "Bye!" I mouthed. They waved back.

_**-:-**_

"We're here!" Mom said excitedly. I turned my iPod off and looked at the house. It. Was. HUGE!. Three floors, three car garage, and a wrap-around porch. The house was painted white, with was lined with dark green, with shutters the same color. The moving truck had arrived yesterday and had unpacked the furniture into the appointed rooms. The weekend before me and Ty went to the movies I had stayed over at his and Sarah's house, Carson stayed at one of his friends, and Mom and Dad showed them where to put the furniture when it arrived.

We all climbed out of the car and looked up at it. I went around to the trunk and opened it, pulling out my suitcase.

"Go on inside," Mom told Carson and I. "Me and your father will finish unloading."

We took our bags and rushed inside to call rooms. He beat me to the stairs, and when I reached the top he had already called the second biggest room, saving the biggest for Mom and Dad.

"You little demon!" I yelled at him and explored the other bedrooms. I went into the bedroom at the end of the hall, and saw two doors inside it. I opened the first. A closet. Opened the second... a stairway. I smirked. _Ha! Now he won't be able to call upstairs!_

"Audrey!" I heard him calling.

"What twerp?" I yelled.

"Where's the stairs to upstairs?"

"In my bedroom!" I yelled. "So you can't go up unless I invite you!"

He ran into my room. "Not fair!"

"Perfectly fair. You took the biggest bedroom." I smirked. "So there!"

"I'm telling Mom!" He yelled and ran out of the room. I smiled. _Yeah, right_.

I went to my unsheeted bed and sat down, pulling my laptop out of my suitcase and turned it on. Then I got curious... What _was_ up there? I knew it would take a while for the laptop to boot up, so I left it on the bed and went to the door. I walked up the stairs, and when I got to the top I saw a little room, about as big as my bedroom. It had a window, and there was a small balcony that overlooked the backyard. I grinned. _I love this!_ I took a look around. The walls were not painted, but the floor had tile on it. It was a black-and-white checked tile, but it was nice. If I painted it, and cleaned up a bit, it would be the ideal hangout. I grinned and walked back down the stairs.

When I emerged into my room, I saw that my laptop was booted. A glance at the clock said it was almost seven o'clock, still Saturday, so I decided to log onto my instant messanger and see if someone was on. Ty, Shelly, and Mariah were all on. All of a sudden, three windows opened up. All saying the same thing.

_**AUDREY!!!**_

I replied to Shelly's, then Mariah's, then Tyler's, the suggested we all get on conference.

**Summers142:**_** How is it? The house I mean?**_

**TY16:**_**How're you liking it?**_

**MissMariah1213:**_** We're like, so bored without you here!**_

I laughed and hurriedly typed a reply.

**1oddaud321:**_** The house is awesome, HUGE!!!! My bedroom is the room that has the staricase for the third floor room, so it's mine too! And I'm sorry, Mari, I wish I could be there!**_

**Summers142:**_** Wow, bet Carson was jealous...**_

**1oddaud321:**_** Yep... where'd Ty and Mari go?**_

**Summers142:**_** Who knows...**_

**TY16:**_** Well, thanks!**_

**MissMariah1213:**_** Yeah! **_

**Summers142:**_** Excuse us for asking!**_

**1oddaud321:**_** There's no excuse for us, lol!**_

**TY16:**_** Please don't start that!**_

**1oddaud321:**_** Why not, Ty?**_

**MissMariah1213:**_** Because it's annoying. When do you start school?**_

**1oddaud321:**_** Like, in two weeks, which is about the same as ya'll.**_

**Summers142:**_** Yeah, sounds about right...**_

**TY16:**_** Oh boy...**_

**1oddaud321:**_** Aw, don't tell me you're dreading school Ty!**_

**Summers142:**_** Dreading? Aud, he's LOATHING school!**_

**MissMariah1213:**_** Like we all should... oh wait, Shell, I forgot, you're too much of a nerd to enjoy breaks!**_

**Summers142:**_** Oh yeah, sure, but atleast I'm passing science**_

**1oddaud321:**_** DON'T MENTION THAT WORD, SHELL!**_

**TY16:**_** So, you still haven't gotten any better...**_

**1oddaud321:**_** Oh, shut up already**_

**TY16:**_**(starts to sing) I'm failing science! But my friend, Tyler, is so smart in that subject! And I'm failing science, and Algebra too!**_

**MissMariah1213:**_** Leave her alone! That song doesn't even sound catchy anyway. Besides, Ty, YOU'RE failing Algebra too!**_

**TY16:**_** Darn it, I've been caught again!**_

I heard Mom calling us downstairs, so I typed a message.

**1oddaud321:**_** Hey, guys, I'll brb. Don't know how long it'll be though.**_

With that, I hopped off the bed and rushed downstairs. "Yes Mom?" I asked as I ran into the kitchen, where I thought she was.

"In the living room, Audrey." She called. I jogged into the living room to see Mom, Dad, and Carson standing with a man, a woman, and a girl around my age. "Audrey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Bryant, and their daughter Cassie." Mom introduced us. I waved. "Cassie is your age and will be going to the same school as you, Audrey."

I nodded. "Hi."

Cassie smiled. "Hello." We stood in silence, except for our parents talking, and Carson left the room. "So," She said. "Do you like animals?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you?" I asked.

She nodded. "My parents are both vets. Mom works at the Gardens about an hour from here, and I help Dad with the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic he runs from our barn."

"Cool," I said. "Where do you live?"

"Just up the road." She said. "I know! Would you like to come over sometime before school starts? I could show you the animals."

I nodded. "Sure, when do you think I could come?"

She thought for a moment. "Probably Monday, if that's okay."

I didn't think of anything I had to do. "Okay," I noticed that her parents were heading towards the door. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see ya." She smiled and followed her parents out of the house.

"You and Cassie hit it off." Dad remarked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, is it okay if I go over to her place Monday?"

"I don't see why not, it's just up the road." Mom said.

"Okay." I replied. "What's for dinner?"

"Probably the left over pizza from earlier." She answered.

I nodded, then remembered my laptop. "Okay." I said, then rushed up the stairs.

I looked at the screen. Everyone had logged out, so I turned the laptop off and headed back downstairs.


	13. Going to see Cassie

I got up around ten on Monday, got dressed, and grabbed a poptart on the way out the door on the way to Cassie's. When I got there, I saw Mr. Bryant out in the yard.

"Hello, Mr. Bryant!" I called.

He waved. "Hello, Audrey. Cassie's in the barn." He pointed in the direction of the red and white building, then went back to doing whatever he was doing. I walked over to the barn and opened the door. "Cassie? It's Audrey." I called.

"Oh, hey!" She said, and I looked up and saw her in the hayloft. "I was wondering when you would show up." She climbed down.

I looked around. "This is nice." I said. I looked at the cages. In them were several different animals. A fox here, a racoon there, a wolf in the back corner, a few horses in their stalls.

"Thanks." She said, brushing her overalls off. She went into a closet and braught a pair out for me. "Here, you'll want to wear this if you're gonna help."

"That's cool," I said, taking them and slipping them over my black tee shirt and blue jeans and made sure to put the lion ring, that I had transformed into a necklace, in my shirt. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I'll show you what to do, then we can exercize the horses." She answered.

"I haven't really ridden a horse before." I said. She smiled.

"I can show you, and you can ride Buttercup, she's really gentle."

"Okay." I said. When I was finished with the chores she asigned me, we sat for a while and talked, got to know each other. I slipped the overalls off and gave them back, then took my necklace out of my shirt and began playing with it.

"What's that?" She asked, gesturing towards my ring.

"Oh, just something a friend gave to me a long time ago." I answered. "Back when I lived here when I was eleven."

"It's interesting." She remarked. "Who was your friend?"

"You probably don't know him." I explained. "He lived in a ratty old house in the subdivision we had been living in at the time. His uncle was a real jerk to him, though." I sighed. "And the last I heard, he had moved to Maine to be with his aunt."

"Poor kid." Cassie said. "Do you remember his name?"

"Tobias. Tobias Moulder, I think was his last name." I replied. Her eyes got a little wide, but she quickly turned back unemotional. She was about to say something, but her mom came into the barn.

"Audrey, your mother is wanting you to head home. She said you might be going to the mall to explore." Mrs. Bryant said.

"Okay," I stood up. "Thanks Cassie."

"No problem." She replied with a smile. "It was fun, come back sometime, okay?"

"Why not." I grinned. "See ya later!" With that, I walked out of the barn then ran down the yard, onto the road, and to my house.

"Dad? Mom?" I called as I opened the door and kicked off my shoes.

"In the kitchen." Dad's reply came. I walked into the room and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box that was laying on the table.

"Hurry up and eat, we're going to the mall to find school clothes." Mom said. I groaned. "None of that. Carson and your father are staying home."

"Yes ma'am." I sighed as I ate another bite of peperoni.

**Short, I know. Next chapter will be better (I hope), seeing as how I plan to have Audrey meet the Animorphs (aside from Cassie) in the near future... see ya'll when I update next time!!!**


	14. Tobias: Meeting at the Mall

We had gathered at the mall, a table in the food court in front of Cinnabon. Ax was chowing down in his human morph, while the rest of us were sipping milkshakes. You don't know how much you _love_ milkshakes until you turn into a hawk and can't have them. But at the moment, I was in human morph, so I was enjoying the tasty treat.

"I hope we came for something important." Marco complained. "There's a Star Trek: Voyager marathon going on, and I seriously don't want to waste my time watching _Phillip_ stuff his face."

"I've never been a fan of Voyager." I said. "I'm more of a Next Generation guy."

"Oh, Captain Picard fan I see." Marco nodded.

Rachel rolled her eyes from her seat beside me. "Can we move on?"

"I prefer the original Star Trek." Jake added.

"Gosh, you're a bunch of Trekkies!" Rachel complained. She turned to Cassie. "Why do we put up with them?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know." She seemed really preocupied.

"What's up Cassie?" Jake asked, looking at her. "You were the one to call us here."

"Well, our new neighbors moved in, and they're very nice, but..."

"Are they... You know..." I asked. She shook her head.

"No. At least, I don't think so, I haven't had time to check." She answered. "But she says she knows you, Tobias."

I furrowed my eyebrows and took a sip of my milkshake. "What's her name, I might know her."

"Audrey Powell."

I thought for a minute. Some little bell went off in my head, but I couldn't place it. "Nope, I don't think so, I mean, it sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

"Oh, well, she gave your full name." Cassie explained. "And she said you gave her a ring. It has a lion on it."

I tried to think. "Uh..." Suddenly, it hit me.

_She looked up at me after staring at the photo. "Thanks Toby."_

"_There's more," I told her. "Flip it over."_

_She did, and a big grin spred over her face as she saw the ring. All it was was a plain silver band with a lion head engraved on it._

"_I got it in the machines at Wal-Mart," I exlained as she took it out of the tape that held it in place. "You like it?"_

"_Do I like it?" She asked, hugging me. "I love it. How'd you know lions are my favorite animals?"_

"_Enough mushy stuff." I said, and she let me go. "You only told me a million times."_

I looked at Cassie. "Audrey Powell, you said?"

"Yeah..." She nodded. "So you _do_ know her?"

I thought for a minute, then it all made sense. The dreams, they were of her! "Well, yeah. She's the one I've been dreaming of."

"Aww, how sweet." Marco rolled his eyes. "Now can we _Trekkies_ go home? I seriously would like to watch Captain Janeway, if you don't mind."

"Oh get over it." Rachel said. Then she looked at me. "So, how do you know her?"

"She lived here, back when we were younger." I smiled as I remembered the memories. "We were best friends."

"Yeah, that's what she said." Cassie said, nodding. Suddenly her eyes got wide and she smiled. "And speaking of..."

We all looked in the direction Cassie was looking in, and saw a woman with black hair, leading a teenage girl with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Audrey!" Cassie called. "Over here!"

**-Audrey-**

"Audrey! Over here!"

I surveyed the food court, and spotted someone waving me over by the Cinnabon. It was Cassie, and she was sitting by five other people. I looked at Mom.

She sighed. "Go ahead, I'll be in here." She gestured to a department store, I nodded and walked over to where Cassie was.

"Hey Cassie." I smiled as I got closer. "Long time no see." I joked, seeing as how we had been together just a few hours before.

"Audrey, this is Jake -" She pointed to the blonde boy. "Rachel -" The blonde girl. "Marco -" The Hispanic looking boy. "Phillip -" The wierd looking boy who was stuffing his face with a cinnamon bun. "And -"

"Tobias." The last boy, he had dark blonde hair and familiar gray eyes. "Tobias_Fangor_." I saw the others giving him weird looks, but I ignored them.

"I'm Audrey Powell." I smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"You too." Jake nodded.

"So, you live in that pretty white house down from Cassie's, right?" Rachel asked, drinking her milkshake.

I nodded. "Yep, that's me." I looked at Marco. He was drumming his fingers on the table, and sighing every couple of minutes. "What's got _you_ so impatient."

"Well, I could be home watching Voyager right now, but I had to come with _them_." He gestured to the group.

"Live long and prosper." I said, giving the sign. That's when I heard my mother calling me. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see ya later, Cassie."

"Yeah, later." She said. I gave one last lingering look at the Tobias dude, who was purposely avoiding me, then gave a final wave and walked back to where Mom was waiting.

-Tobias-

"What was that?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow at me once Audrey had walked out of ear shot.

"Yeah, last I check, your last name was 'Moulder'." Marco added helpfully.

"Guys, look." I sighed. "If she knew it's me, she'd ask about my aunt and uncle, where I'm staying, when I moved back to California, whether we'll go to the same school or not, yadda yadda yadda. It's a whole lot less complicated this way."

"If that's how you want it." Jake shrugged. "But I think we should look into this."

"How so?" Rachel asked.

"Making sure she's not one of them, for one thing."

"I doubt she is." I remarked thoughtfully.

"Still, better safe than sorry." Marco agreed.

"Better safe than sorry?" Ax asked, finally looking up from his now licked-clean plate. "Why must we choose between sorry and -"

"It's an expression, Ax." I interrupted, then looked at Jake. "I'll watch her for three days, and let you guys know if anything interesting happens."

"Who is this 'her' we are speaking of?" Ax asked, completely confused.

"I'll explain on the way home Ax," I said. "Speaking of which, we've got to go."

"Yes, we have speant nearly all of our two hours." Ax agreed as we stood up.

Rachel cought my hand when I went to walk past. "Flying. You and me, later?"

I grinned. "Wouldn't miss it." And with that, Ax and I left the mall, yet all I could see was the face of my now-grown-up friend.

* * *

(big gasp) HE LIED! Oh well, he has a point, she WOULD have asked a lot of those questions... but anywho... I know, I know, I FINALLY updated. Unfortunately, I haven't attempted to start the next chappie, but it'll probably happen soon. Seeing as how I'm staying with my grandmother till Friday, and then Saturday is the Auburn/Bama game (WAR EAGLE! Five is here, Feel the fear, Six is near!!!), and I have a boring family gathering Sunday, so I'll probably write a lot Sunday, maybe post a chappie... Anyway, you guys know the drill, I would LOVE to hear from you, so please, review! Oh, and if you all would, would you PLEASE review and tell me if you think Audrey should get the morphing power or not? I've gotten a little unsure, and I would love to hear what you all think! 


	15. First Day of School prt 1

Hey peeps, NEW CHAPPIE! YAY! (begins to grumble) I guess I should say that I don't own the Animorphs... But anywho, please, read and review, and I'll try to finish the next chapter soon.

* * *

"Wake up, Audrey!" Mom yelled through the door. "The last thing we need is for you to be late for your first day of school!"

I groaned and rolled over, unfortunatly, to where I was facing the alarm clock. When I read the big bright blue 7:20 on the screen, I jumped up. I quickly showered and grabbed the first pair of jeans and shirt I grabbed. Which just happened to be my favorites. My black skinny-flare jeans, with my black tshirt with the glow-in-the-dark dinosaurs on it. I grinned as I remembered how Mariah had threw it in my closet that time... Speaking of which, I decided to IM her, along with Ty and Shelly, when I got home.

I put my sneakers on, threw a bandana on my freshly combed hair, then stomped down the stairs with my backpack. I grabbed a poptart, then rushed out of the door.

When I got down to the bus stop, Cassie was waiting too, eating her own biscuit. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey Audrey."

"Mornin'." I yawned, opening my poptart. "'Sup?"

"Nothin' really." She replied. "Excited about your first day?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I've been to several schools, you know? It gets old, being treated like the outcast."

She smiled at me understandingly. "Don't worry, you already know four of the people here. Rachel, Jake, Marco, and I."

I raised an eyebrow. "But what about Phillip and that Tobias guy?"

She shrugged. "They're homeschooled."

"Ooh."

We ate in silence after that. Just after I had finished both poptarts, we heard the bus pulling up.

"We're usually the last stop, seeing as how we're more out in the boonies, as Marco likes to call it." Cassie joked as the big yellow cheese wagon came to a squeaky stop infront of us. We got on, and I surveyed the whole seating situation. Oh, I hate riding on busses. Hate it with a passion.

"Cassie!" We looked, and Rachel was waving her over. I kind of hung back, not knowing whether I should go with her or not, then Rachel waved me over too. "Come on, Aubrey, you have to sit down sometime."

I smiled gratefully. "Yeah, it's Au_d_rey. And you're Rachel, right?"

She smiled. "Oops, my bad. And yes, Rachel's right."

"No she isn't." We looked, and sitting a few rows behind us was Marco, and the other boy. His name escaped me at the moment.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Midget."

"Yes ma'am, _miss_ Rachel, ma'am!" Marco saluted.

"Don't make me come back there."

"You know you want me."

"Fat chance, weirdo."

"Guys, chill." Blonde boy spoke over them.

"Control your friend, Jake." Rachel said simply. "He has a tendency to be an idiot who thinks he's funny." _Jake_! That's blondie's name.

"Ooh, good one." Marco congratulated. Rachel smirked and turned to face Cassie and I. The argument had lasted long enough for the bus to arrive at the school. As we all filed out, I noticed that Jake walked with Cassie, so I walked with Rachel, wanting to give the two their space.

"I'm guessing they like each other?" I whispered to her as we entered the school, nodding towards Jake and Cassie

Rachel nodded. "Good, so Marco, Tobias, Ax, and I aren't crazy after all." Then she looked thoughtful. "Wait a minute, Marco _is_ crazy, so he doesn't count."

I laughed. Then I pulled a small piece of paper out of my pocket. "Hey, do you know where this is?" I asked Rachel, showing her the number.

"Well, we're in the same homeroom class... But as for the locker, umm... two-fourteen. Should be down here on the left." She led me down a hallway and to a wall of lockers. "Yep, here it is." She gestured to the locker on the very end.

"Thanks Rachel." I said, and opened the locker. "Where's your locker?"

"Just up the hall." She replied. "You know where homeroom is?" I shook my head. "Okay, I'll come back by and show you."

"There won't be need of that, Rachel." We both jumped and turned to look at an older balding man in a suit. He looked strangely familiar...

"What do you mean, principle Chapman?" Rachel asked. I stared at the man. Oh my gosh, it _was_ my old teacher! Dang, he certainly moved up from being a lowly teacher in the elementary school... Gotten older too. Lost a lot of hair.

"I have assigned a student to show Audrey around today and tomorrow." Chapman explained, sending a creepy smile my way. Something about him just didn't feel right. Not that it ever did. Then he sent a look over my shoulder and smiled. "And here he is now."

I turned and looked, and a boy was walking over. He looked older than Rachel and I, he was probably a senior or something. He had darker hair, but at the same time it was blonde. Must be a trick of the light.

"Hello mister Chapman. Rachel." The boy nodded to both, then smiled at me. "And you must be Audrey, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, that's me." I smiled tentatively, probably looking like a complete dork.

"Name's Andy." The boy stuck his hand out. I cautiously shook it.

"You know, I can take her to homeroom, since we have it together." Rachel objected quickly, looking uneasy in the preasence of the prinicple and the other boy - Andy. "Then you can meet up after that."

Andy looked at his watch. "I guess so, I need to be at my class early anyway." He grinned at me. "See ya later?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I suggest you both hurry if you want to make it to your class on time." Chapman said. Then he looked at me. "And it's good to have you in the school again, Audrey. I hope you'll consider some of our after school activities?"

I nodded. "Sure, mister Chapman." Then I closed my locker and walked with Rachel to hers. After I made sure he was gone, I turned to Rachel, who was digging through her locker. "What was that?"

She looked up at me. "Oh, nothing. Just figured you'd like, uh, a familiar face over that of a stranger."

I figured she was lying, but I didn't catch her on it. "Hey, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What was the deal with that Tobias guy at the mall the other day?" I asked. "I mean, he seemed a little unnerved, and you all were looking at him funny after he had introduced himself."

She looked around for a minute. "He's just never acted that way before, plus he had said something earlier." Then the bell rang. "Well, come on, better not be late for homeroom. Mrs. Burgess will kill us."

* * *

So, what did ya think? And yes, just so ya'll know, Andy is THE Andy from MegaMorphs 4... I know, I'm evil, but don't worry, the explanation is in the next chappie that should be up maybe tonight or tomorrow, depends on if I get distracted or not. 


	16. First Day of School prt 2

I KNOW! 2 IN ONE NIGHT! HOW AWESOME! Anywho, I'll say it (rather relunctantly) again, I do NOT own the Animorphs, no matter how much I wish I did...(begins to sing) All I want for Christmas is the Animorphs...

* * *

"See ya later?" Rachel said as we walked out into the hall. 

"Yeah." I nodded, then went back to my locker. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped. When I looked, it was Andy, grinning.

"Scared you, huh?"

"No." I said defiantly as I pulled my math book out of my locker and closing the door.

"Where's your schedule?" He asked. I fished in my pocket and pulled it out and showed it to him. "Hmm. You're next class is on the other side of the school." He grinned. "We'll have to go outside."

"Should I be excited or scared?" I rolled my eyes as I followed him out to the side door.

"Both, I'd say." He replied, holding the door out for me. While we were outside, I saw some of the younger kids shrink away when ever we went past.

I looked up at Andy. "Is it just me, or are they scared of you?"

He shrugged. "I was a bully back a few months ago. But then I joined this group, The Sharing?" He shook his head with a grin as he held the door to the other building open. "It changed me for the better." He grinned at me. "You should come by sometime, it's really cool."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He nodded, then stopped by a door. "Well, here's your stop. I'll see you once we're done?"

"Yeah." I nodded, then started to go in, but then he stopped me.

"Can you find your way back to your locker?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said, then walked into the classroom and sat down for another_interesting_ algebra lesson. In other words, kill me now.

**One hour later...**

I sighed. I couldn't remember a _word_ the teacher had said, cause I had been distracted by the huge window the class room had. I had watched a hawk soar past and land in one of the trees. It looked like it was watching me. I smiled a little, remembering how free that hawk had looked, and wishing I could be just like it.

I walked silently to the door, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the teacher, Mr. Rolane. Though I've caught that most of the students call him 'Mr. Ro_gaine_', since he's bald. It's funny.

"Miss Powell, I couldn't help but noticing that you were distracted during class." He said, using this gruff voice. "See that it doesn't happen again."

I nodded, not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher the first day. "Yes sir." And before he could say anything else, I dashed out the door.

I ran all the way to the main building and straight to my locker, where I saw Andy waiting for me. He grinned as I walked up, panting from the run.

"Ol' Mister Rogaine hold you up?"

I nodded as I opened my locker. "So, what's next."

"The next class you have is with me." We both looked, and there stood that blonde boy... Jack? I can't remember now. He looked at Andy. "Figured it'd save you the trouble."

"But that's what Mister Chapman wanted me to do." Andy said, looking at Jack suspisciously.

"You know what, Andy, I'll walk with Jack?" I said, glancing.

"Jake." He corrected. That's right, it _was_ Jake. My bad.

Andy shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Meet you back here?"

"Actually, she has Biology with Cassie, so she can show her." Jake said. Andy shrugged again, then walked off.

"Something tells me no one really likes Andy." I murmured, closing my locker after grabbing my books.

"No, not really." Crap, Jake overheard me. "So, has he asked you about the Sharing yet?"

I nodded as we walked towards the class room where our History class was. "Yeah, why?"

Jake looked around. "Don't fall for it, it's this really weird club that really isn't as cool as everyone thinks it is."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oookkkaaayyy... I'll make sure to remember that."

We arrived at the class, and Jake held the door open for me. I nodded, and he sat down in the closest desk, leaving the only one open beside a window...

I sighed, another failed attempt to try and concentrate on the lesson.

**3:30 that afternoon...**

I sighed as I hopped off the bus with Cassie. We were the last ones dropped off.

"So, what did you think of your first day?" Cassie asked as we walked up the road.

"It was okay, I guess..." I trailed off, then I snorted. "I thought my old algebra teacher, Mrs. Woodson, was bad."

Cassie laughed. "Yeah, Mister Rolane is pretty bad."

"Hey, do you want to get together today? Maybe attempt to do some homework?" I asked hopefully, not wanting to go home just to be pestered by my parents wanting to know how school had been, had I made any new friends, how did I like my teachers, blah blah blah...

"Umm, maybe for a little while." Cassie said, sounding unsure. "I might have some people over later, though."

I looked down at the road to hide my disappointment. "It's okay, we can do it later."

"No, you can come over, if it's okay with your parents." Cassie said quickly. Then she grinned. "But only if you let me teach you how to ride Buttercup."

I sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "Fine."

We walked by her driveway first, so she cut down her driveway. I told her I'd be over in a few minutes, as soon as I changed and ditched my parents. She had laughed at that.

I jogged the rest of the way down the road to my driveway. I noticed a shadow over me as I walked to the porch, and smiled when I looked up and saw a bird hovering over me. Well, not a bird, more like an eagle or something. I hopped up the porch steps, then opened the door, and tried to make my way to the stairs.

"Audrey? You home?"

Drat. I was caught.

"Yeah, Mom, but I'm gonna change and head over to Cassie's!" I yelled, rushing up the stairs two at a time. She came after me.

"Your father had to go to one of the mission offices, so he won't be back until late. How was school?" She asked.

"It was fine." I replied, copying the answer I had used everytime they asked. I rushed into my room, closed the door, and changed into the oldest pair of pants and shirt I had. I had just finished pulling my hair into a ponytail when Mom walked in.

"Did you make any friends, aside from Cassie?" She asked, sitting on my bed.

"Not really." I replied absently as I threw my lion necklace. "I'm going to Cassie's, but I'll be back for dinner."

Mom nodded, looking a little forlorn. "Just make sure you're home before dark."

"Yes ma'am." I said, walking out of the room and rushing down the stairs. I decided that, in stead of taking the road, to just cut through the woods. I was glad I wore my tennis shoes.

After five times of panicking and thinking I was lost, and after three times of getting caught on briars, I finally made it to the area behind the barn. I walked around, and as I did, I heard voices.

"... I dunno... Maybe she's just playing dumb."

"I doubt it, I mean, she would have agreed with Andy about the Sharing, wouldn't she?"

"And she would have argued with me about the Sharing when I warned her not to join it."

There was a pause, like someone should be speaking, but they never did. But when another voice spoke, it was answering a question.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Guys, we should be careful, she's coming by later." That sounded like Cassie.

There was another pause, by then I had made it to the barn door. I knocked for a second, then pulled it open. I smiled at the crowd gathered inside.

"Hi, hope I'm not interrupting." I said nervously. Rachel, Cassie, Phillip, Marco and... JAKE! That's his name, Jake... That was who all was in the barn.

But when I looked up into the rafters, I saw something very familiar.

A hawk.

I ignored it, and looked at Cassie, who was smiling at me. Clearly trying to cover up the fact that I had been that 'she' they had been talking about.

"Hey Audrey." She said. "I didn't know you were coming this soon."

I shrugged. "I can go back home, if you want..."

"No, don't worry about it." _Jake_ said, standing up. "We were just leaving." Then he turned to Cassie. "You should tell your dad to fix that window up there." He pointed to the window, and the hawk.

She nodded. "I know, he's just too busy with the Clinic and all."

"Well, see you at school." Rachel said to me. She looked subtly up at the hawk, then walked out of the barn.

"Jake, you comin'?" Marco asked, now standing beside the door. At Jake's silent response, he left by himself.

"Pr- Jake, I must be going as well." Phillip said, standing and walking a little wobbly towards the door.

"Okay, A- Phillip." Jake said, and Phillip left.

Sensing that Jake and Cassie were about to have a tender moment, I walked to the closet I had seen Cassie pull the over-alls out of, and pulled a pair out, and slipped them on while I waited for Jake to leave. To my surprise, both Cassie _and_ Jake walked over and pulled over-alls out.

"Jake's gonna help us get all of this done." Cassie explained. I nodded, and did what I did last time: Feed the animals. I could do it quite well. Jake and Cassie were mucking out the horses stalls since the horses were out in the pasture. I didn't envy them.

"Well, looks like I've got me a work force starting." We looked up and there was Mr. Bryant, smiling at the sight of two teenagers cleaning out poop, and one sticking a dead rat into a bird cage with a bird - Cassie said it was a Ferruginous Hawk - with a mean looking beak and sharp talons. "I might have to let Cassie have friends over more often." He then began to measure out meds for the animals, since Cassie was helping Jake.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, we had finished the tasks, and had begun to clean up.

"So, are you two staying for dinner?" Mr. Bryant asked Jake and I.

Jake shrugged. "Sure."

I thought for a minute. "I told my mom I'd be back before then, so I should go."

"Okay, well, we'll see you later." Mr. Bryant smiled, then walked up to the house.

Cassie nodded. "Thanks for coming over."

I smiled. "Yeah, it was fun." Then she gasped.

"You never got to ride!"

I shrugged. "I think I'll last a bit longer without riding a horse. See you tomorrow." I said. "Bye Jake."

"Bye." He replied, then they walked up to the house, while I cut through the woods again. I had remembered how to get back through, and there was even a little trail for me to follow, so I made it back in record time.

* * *

(gasps) ANDY IS A CONTROLLER! And, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist a little bit of Jake/Cassie-ness... Hopefully the chappies didn't suck TOO bad, it was all I could come up with. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'D MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!! 


	17. Three Weeks Later

Me no own Animorphs. Animorphs belong all powerful K.A. Applegate (cowers in fear) Don't sue. Me broke.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled as I trudged up the stairs.

It's been about three weeks since I started school. Ty, Mari, and Shell all got out easy because they didn't have to start until next week, apparently, because of some big teacher crisis.

Big whoop for them. Lucky people.

I had gotten a little closer to Cassie, seeing as how we were neighbors and all, but I mostly hung around with the principles daughter, Melissa. I found out that she used to hang around with Rachel, and that she had problems with her parents. But hey, if my dad were a principle and my mom owned a beauty parlor or whatever, I'd probably have a rocky relationship with my family too.

We had gotten together once or twice, mostly she came over to my house because Mr. Chapman didn't want her having a lot of friends over. But he did allow us to get together after school for an extra curricular activity.

The Sharing.

Despite what Jake and everyone else had said, it was actually pretty cool. Everyone was nice, friendly, welcoming. I actually felt like I belonged. But there was something that irked me to no end.

There were full members, and lesser members. Like me and Mel, for instance. We were lesser members. But Jake's older brother Tom, Mr. Chapman himself, even Andy. They were all full members. They always got this weird look in their eyes after a while, looking at me and a few other people. Like we were prey. Like we were... lesser. Like they ruled. Not that Mr. Chapman doesn't, being a principle and all, but it doesn't give him the right to act like he's better than everyone else.

Well, okay, maybe it does.

And another thing, I mean, they're all _nice_. But... they're a little _too_ nice, you know? Like there's something in it for them. Like they're getting paid by being nice, and the nicer they are the more they get.

"So, honey, how was your day?" Dad asked, coming to stand in my doorway while I unloaded my backpack.

"Fine, thanks." I replied, tossing some homework on my desk. "Do you mind if I go hang out with Cassie for a while? She asked me to come over on the way home from school."

He shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't see a problem with it."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll just get changed."

He nodded, giving me a smile. "You do that, and I'll see you later."

I looked up at him from my closet. "Where're you going?"

"I have a little meeting tonight down at the office." He replied. "I'll probably be home late."

I nodded. "Oh."

"Don't look so down. You know I'll be back."

I sighed. "Yeah, but Mom'll make us go to bed, and then in the morning I'll be long gone before you get up."

He smiled a little at me, and sat down on my bed. "It'll be over in a little while, you know what it was like all those other times we moved."

I looked at him. "Dad, it was never _this_ busy. Not even just after we moved."

He sighed this time. "Honey, you'll find out why soon enough, alright." But I heard him mumble. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

I looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He gave me a smile and stood up. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Now go and have some fun. And you know what, tell your mother I said you could have company over tonight. Anyone you want."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

He laughed. "Me? Be kidding?"

I bit my lip. "Instead of somebody coming over, could I go with Melissa to this thing."

"What thing?"

"Well, there's this after school group called The Sharing, and her dad makes her go, so could I go with her to make it a little more bearable?"

He shrugged again. "I don't see why not. Go ahead."

I grinned. "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome." He placed a kiss on my forehead, then walked out the door.

I quickly changed into some old clothes, and hurried through the woods to Cassie's. I made a little path of sorts, so I didn't get lost at all anymore.

I made it into her yard, then I peaked into the barn to see her kneeling over a cage. "Knock knock."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey, didn't think you were gonna show up."

I shrugged. "I talking to my dad a little longer than usual." I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

She thought for a minute. "Nothing that I think of at the moment. Why?"

"Would you consider going someplace with me and Melissa Chapman?"

She got a suspicious look in her eyes. "Where would we be going."

I shrugged. "Just to a Sharing meeting. Just the same old boring -"

"Actually, I just remembered, I'm busy." Cassie said quickly. "Why are you going?"

I shrugged. "Because Mel's dad makes her go, and I want to make it a little easier on her. I'm not interested in becoming a member or anything, it's just... Someplace to get out of the house."

She thought it over a minute. "Well... If it's only this one time..."

I grinned and hugged her. "Thank you, Cassie!"

She laughed. "Um, Audrey, you know I have poop all over these overalls."

I quickly stepped back and looked at my now stained old clothes. "Gee, thanks for telling me that now."

**- Cassie -**

"Okay, see you in a minute!" I called as I rushed into the house. Audrey nodded and headed home to change before we went to The Sharing.

I went immediately to the phone and dialed Jake's number. Tom answered.

"Hey, Tom, it's Cassie." I said as politely as I could. "Is Jake around?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute." Tom said, then I heard him yell. "Jake! Phone! It's your Cassie -"

"SHUT UP TOM!" I heard a breathless Jake pick up the phone. "Hey, Cass, what's up."

"Do you always answer the phone like this?" I asked, laughing a little. I heard him laugh.

"No, just when _nosy brothers_ don't know how to call me to the phone." He replied.

"Oh, well, you'll never guess what happened." I continued. "Audrey's going to a Sharing meeting."

That got his attention. "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm going with her."

I heard him stop breathing, I swear. "Really?"

"Why don't you come, then we could all hang out."

He thought it over. "Why not? I'll ask Tom to give me a ride. See you there?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to two other people to see if they can come." I knew he knew I was talking about Tobias and Ax.

"Cool, I'll see you then?"

"Yep, see you then." I replied, then hung up.

* * *

Did you all miss me? (grin) You know you did. (Gasp) SHE TALKED CASSIE INTO GOING TO THE SHARING! This should be goooood... I'll try to have the next chappie up soon, I promise!!! 


	18. You Read My Mind

**A/N: Oh, in one of the reviews, I was asked what book this was placed... (sheepish grin) Sorry I haven't told you all. I'm thinking it would be sometime after 23. Maybe between 27 and 28, but i'm not sure. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! IT MAKES MY DAY FILLED WITH LOVE, AND JOY... AND JOYNESS!**

"Tobias? Ax? You guys here?" We heard Cassie coming through the forest to Ax's scoop, where I was hanging out with him.

(I am here, Cassie.) Ax answered.

(Me too.) I agreed. (What's up?)

She looked up at me, then at Ax, who, since we were in the woods and all, was himself. "Well, I'm going with Audrey and Melissa Chapman to the Sharing meeting, Jake's going too, and -"

(What?) I asked, shocked. (Audrey's going to the Sharing?)

"It's just because of Melissa, she doesn't want to join." Cassie said. "And anyway, I was wondering, if you two would help keep an eye out?"

(I am afraid I can not, Cassie.) Ax said. (I have many things to complete. And I had wanted to watch 'These Messages' tonight.)

Cassie smiled. "You do that, Ax. Tobias?"

(I'm up for it.) I said. (When?)

"Around now." She answered. "You know, you should morph human. You know, hang out a bit? It would be good for you."

(No. Audrey'll recognize me.)

"And that's a bad thing?"

She had me there.

(It'll bring a _whole_ new level of weird in her life, and it's probably the last thing she needs.) I remarked. (Besides, who has a bird for a friend? No one normal, that's for sure.)

She shrugged. "It's your decision, I just thought it would be best if you let her know who you are."

(Yeah, well, I don't agree.) I said. (Let's go.)

**- One Hour Later - **

I was up in the sky over the little park where this weeks Sharing meeting was being held. I saw several known Controllers, Chapman, Tom, you know. But I mainly watched Cassie and Jake as they made their way to two other girls.

Audrey and Melissa.

You know, it's weird, watching your childhood friend. I mean, it's just... not right. I should have been down there, talking to her, at least. Let her know who I was. But that would have been disaster.

So I stayed in the air, out of sight, but still close enough to hear what was going on.

"So, what's supposed to happen?" Cassie asked, looking between Audrey and Melissa.

"Don't look at me." Audrey said. She was still... ahem, never mind.

"Me either. I was forced to come." Melissa added. "If you want to know you should ask my dad."

"Or you could ask me."

Uh-oh. Tom.

He grinned at Jake. "I see your girlfriend finally talked some sense into you, Midget."

Jake rolled his eyes. But, seeing as I was a hawk, I could see that he was flushed. "Yeah, ah..."

"Actually, Audrey and Melissa invited us." Cassie saved, looking at Jake a minute, then back at Tom. "I just asked Jake to come too."

Tom nodded and looked at Melissa. "Keep it up."

She nodded a little shyly, then looked away. It was cute. Almost.

(Guys, I think Melissa might be a Controller.) I said. (Did you see how she acted around Tom?)

Cassie subtly shook her head, as if to toss her hair out of the way. Jake didn't do anything. Thankfully Audrey nor Melissa noticed.

In fact, Audrey was staring at Melissa. But before they could say much else, Chapman walked up to a podium.

"Hello, everyone, welcome to the Sharing. Just a reminder that tonight is membership night, so we're expecting to get some members tonight. If anyone has any questions on becoming a member, please feel free to ask me or any of the other members." Then he stepped down and gave Melissa a look.

Oh. No.

**-Audrey-**

I looked at Melissa. "Why didn't you tell me that tonight was membership night?" I tried not to sound angry or upset, but it was hard.

She looked at me. "I didn't know either. Dad wanted me to join tonight, though." The look in her eyes told me everything I wanted to know.

Heck. No.

"Mel, I've already told you, I don't have time to be part of a club." I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But Audrey, I don't wanna do it by myself!" Melissa whined.

I decided to ask Cassie's opinion, but when I turned to ask, she and Jake were both gone. Hmmm...

I looked back at Melissa. "Fine. Whatever. But -"

"Thank you!" She hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, everyone." Principle Chapman was back at the mic. "Anyone who wants to join should come form a line in front of this door. You must wait patiently and follow any instructions that the people tell you."

I sighed and looked at Mel. "Let's go." We walked and got in line, Melissa in front of me, and I was the last in line. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few minutes, it was finally Melissa's turn. She turned and gave me a nervous smile as she walked inside the room, where I caught a glimpse of a bucket and two people with... tweezers? Huh?

"Hey, don't I know you?"

I looked, and there stood a boy with dreamy eyes and blonde hair.

Tobias Fangor.

I nodded. "Yeah, we met at the mall. Cassie's neighbor."

"Yeah." He nodded. "What's behind the door?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, but I don't really wanna go in there."

"Then why are you in line?"

"Because my friend wants me to join." I replied dully.

"Well..." Tobias looked at me. "What to you say to leaving?"

I raised an eyebrow. "With you?"

He nodded. "Well, uh..." He seemed so nervous. "Yeah. You know, so you won't have to go in there."

I glanced back at the door. "But Melissa - "

"She'll understand." He said. "Come on." He began to walk away. I gave one last glance at the door, then followed Tobias.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" I heard Chapman yell behind us.

"Run!" Tobias commanded. I nodded and picked up the pace, passing him. He looked a little wobbly, like he didn't know how to run. Either that or he hadn't had too in a long time. Weird.

We ran for a good few minutes, until we finally lost Chapman. Then we stopped, both panting for breath.

"That was..." I managed to breath. "Weird."

"Yeah." Tobias replied. He seemed to calculate something in his head, then he faced me. "Well, since we ditched the Sharing, I guess you should -"

"Get home?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ha. My dad let me have the _whole_night, and while I was supposed to sleep over at Mel's, I'll probably ask if I can stay with Cassie, or something." He nodded, and we walked towards town in silence. "But in the meantime, why don't we go to the mall? It doesn't close 'till eleven or so, I hear."

He nodded again. "Sounds cool. We can grab a bite to eat there, then -"

"Hang in the arcade?" I wondered. He nodded, smiling a little.

"You read my mind."


	19. The Arcade

I'M HERE! AND I HAVE UPDATED! YES! (big grin) Ya'll know ya'll missed me. I know this one's a bit on the short side (at least, to me anyway) and while it's not at the good part yet, hopefully I can get it there soon. I'm thinking in about two chapters, Tobias'll make the 'big announcement' (giggles), then maybe two more chapters after that, Audrey'll find out about the Animorphs, then it'll be close to the end. (sniffs) I can't believe it, it's almost over, in five more chapters, or so. Might be longer, depends on how I write, hehehe.

* * *

"Wait for it. Wait for it... NOW! Hit 'im, Tobias, hit 'im"

"I'm trying!"

"No you're not! Hit the 'a' button twice, then the 'b' button, then 'a' again!"

"I know how to play!"

"Then play!"

"I am!"

Suddenly big letters spelling 'GAME OVER' appeared on the screen as his character was knocked out of the ring."

I gave him a look. "I _told_ you."

He rolled his eyes as he handed me the controller. "Whatever."

I sighed and sat down, picking my character after starting a new game.

Tobias and I had been hanging out a bit lately, after he 'saved' me from becoming a member of the Sharing two weeks ago. Melissa hadn't been happy about me leaving, but quickly forgave me when I told her what happened. She's the typical girl, always interested in hearing about guys and all. Reminded me of Mariah a lot.

And so, Tobias and I met at the arcade to play Soul Caliber II almost every day after I get home from school. Well, except when I spend the day at Mel's or Cassie's, anyway.

Turns out, even though Phillip is Jake and Rachel's cousin, he lives with Tobias. I found that weird, but hey, whatever.

And yes, I'm doing _much_ better at remembering _Jake's_ name. So there. Well, okay, I won't lie: It took about a week for me to get it through my head that his name is _Jake_, not _Jack_. And his last name is _Berenson_, not _Barenson_. Confusing.

But anyway, today was one of those Saturdays spent in the arcade with Tobias. Sometimes Phillip would come, but today he decided to stay home. Tobias had said that where he lived they didn't have TV, so he liked to enjoy it. I told him I felt sorry for anyone without a TV. He laughed.

"Why'd you pick _her_ again?" Tobias asked, gesturing to my character. "You've already beaten the game with her once, why do it again?"

I shrugged. "I just like her, I guess." I had picked Talim, some chick who looked like she was from Brazil or something. "Not to mention they give you different battles everytime you play. Like the first time I played, I beat Rapheal first. Now I have to beat Taki first."

He nodded. "Oh."

I started to play. And as I did, I began talking. "Oh I hate this chick. Taki is awful."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But she _is_ one of the easiest to beat, I guess."

"At times." I agreed, KO-ing her at the same time.

"You two having fun?"

We turned and saw Marco and _Jake_ walking towards us. I shrugged and turned back to the screen.

"Oh yeah, always." Tobias rolled his eyes. "If she'd just let me play without commenting on my every move."

I rolled my eyes in return as I beat my next opponent. "You're just a sore loser."

Marco seemed to get a kick out of our conversation. "Hey Jake, this chick seems to know her way around an arcade." He nudged his friend.

I rolled my eyes, KO-ing the next guy, Nightmare. "Don't call me a chick. It's undignified." I said without looking away from the screen as the next character came on. I beat him too, though he was harder.

"How'd you get so good?" Jake wondered, watching me play.

I shrugged. "When I lived here before, me and my friend played it all the time here. And when I moved, I played it in Washington, then in Oregon. None of my friends from either state really liked the game, so I played it by myself." I noticed Tobias was watching me while I said this, and I couldn't help but wonder... No, he wouldn't lie to me. I've known him for a few weeks now, and I already knew he wasn't the type to lie. But the look in his eye... I shrugged again and resumed playing, this time coming up with a plan to get Tobias to reveal his true identity.

**-Tobias-**

"So, you two been hanging at the arcade, hmm?" Marco teased as we walked out of the arcade. Audrey had to leave early, so I decided to walk back with the guys. Jake had told me earlier that we had a meeting at Cassie's anyway.

I shrugged. "Come on, I wanted to get to know her again, you can't blame me."

Marco didn't shut up. "Should Rachel be worried, I wonder?"

I stopped and stared at him. "Look, there's nothing between me and Audrey, I swear. And besides..." I resumed walking to I wouldn't have to face the questioning glances that Jake and Marco were giving me. "I thought that Rachel wouldn't have to know, per se..."

"Suddenly I have a prediction," Marco did some stupid little hand movements, pretending to be like a fortune teller or something. "I see a bunch of red and brown feathers scattered on the floor, and a blonde girl strangling a bird with fury in her eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not going to come to that. And anyway, Rachel already knew I was going to see her again. She just doesn't know how often I do."

"Have you told her who you _really_ are, yet?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "No. It's easier this way, seriously."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say. Though you should tell Rachel, at least, that you're hanging out with her."

"And everyone knows that the Fearless Leader is the guru of love." Marco rolled his eyes.

"And you're so much better?" Jake shot back.

I sighed. "Look, can we just go to Cassie's? The girls are probably already there, Ax too, wondering what's taking us so long."

Jake nodded. "He has a point." He gestured towards an alley beside the sidewalk, with a huge dumpster inside. "We can morph in there."


	20. Tobias' Confession

**Okay, due to a good point from Faith360, I have decided to pick up the pace. Yes, my loyal readers, the day has finally come for Tobias to admit to Audrey who he is. Well, rather - no, I won't spoil it. Though I think she could have reacted a little bit more... hmm... But anyway, I haven't put a disclaimer up in here for a while, so here we go: I owneth Animorpheths noteth. Thereth. Noweth, readeth andeth revieweth. And seeing as how she got this party started, this chappie is dedicated to my bestest buddy Faith!!!**

**Tobias - **

It was a few weeks later, and Audrey and I were hanging out at the mall. We had just got done playing Soul Caliber at the arcade, and were going to get some lunch at the food court. Lucky for me, I had found a twenty dollar bill laying just outside the mall, when I had morphed human, so I could buy my own meal this time.

"So, whatcha want?" Audrey asked as we surveyed the lines in front of the fast food booths.

"Tacos don't sound too bad." _Especially since I haven't had one in a while_, I thought to myself. I gestured toward the Taco Bell line, which was almost empty.

"I'm leaning more toward Chick-Fil-A." Audrey said, speaking of the new restaurant that had moved in to take the place of some gross Italian fast food joint.

"Okay, let's get the food, then meet up." I suggested. She nodded and we went our separate ways. It took maybe five minutes to get my tacos, then I found a table and sat down, waiting for Audrey. She came a few minutes behind me, holding a tray of chicken nuggets and those weird looking waffle fries. We ate in silence, for some odd reason, then trashed the trays and started walking toward the exit. Once we were walking down the street, Audrey started to talk.

"So, how's your uncle?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him since -" I broke off abruptly, realizing what she had asked.

Crap.

I quickly glance at her, seeing the smug, triumphant look on her face. I sighed.

"I knew it." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. "You asked how my uncle was, I said I haven't seen him."

"How'd you know which uncle I was talking about?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Fat chance." She sneered. "Did you think I was stupid or something? That I wouldn't put two and two together and figure out who you were?"

"Kind of..." I dodged when she moved to punch my arm. "Not on the stupid part, but on the 'not figuring it out' part."

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you not want me to know?"

"It's complicated." I answered. She didn't like that answer very much.

"Complicated? How could not telling your friend that you're really the same guy she knew from -"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I interrupted her ranting. "It wasn't the smart choice, I know that. But it was the only one I thought I could make!"

She eyed me. "You're crazy. Why'd you think that lying was the only option, hm?" Then she looked worried. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

If she only knew. "Not in the way you're thinking." _My trouble's a LOT worse_. "And besides, I know my uncle told you I moved to Maine."

"Yeah, and your aunt said you were still here." She retorted. "You didn't think I would just let you go, did you?"

"No..." I admitted. "But I didn't expect you to call."

She rolled her eyes. "Then you must not know me very well." She gave me an impatient look. "You were the first real friend I ever had, Tobias." Then she looked torn between being angry or being confused. "So, if you lied about who you were, how much more was a lie?"

"Nothing except the little details, I swear." I said.

"Like, let me guess, where you live?"

I lifted my hand to rub the back of my neck. "Yeah..."

"And that you're home schooled?"

"Yeah..."

"And that Phillip's related to Jake and Rachel?"

"Actually -" I cut myself off. "Fine, that was a lie too. He's actually my... my uncle. My _real _father's brother."

She blinked. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Weird, huh?"

She thought about it for a minute. "You never answered me. _Why_ did you lie?"

I guess I'd been avoiding that question. "I can't exactly _tell_ you..."

She put her hands on her hips and stared defiantly at me. "Uh-huh. Nice try. Tell me, now."

"I _can't_."

"Sure you can. Just say the words - "

"It's not like that!" I snapped at her nagging. "If I tell you, you'll be put in danger. There, that's why I lied. If you knew the truth you'd be in danger."

She looked a little alarmed, then her eyebrows furrowed. "Toby, you're scaring me. Are mixed up in some gang or something?"

"What'd you call me?" I asked, ignoring her question.

She shrugged. "Answer the question."

I sighed. "No, it's not a gang..."

"Then what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I'm serious, Tobias. I'm not giving up 'till I know."

"Why'd you wait until _now_ to be so stubborn?" I asked. She didn't give me an answer, she just stared at me expectantly. "Look..." I sighed. "You have to swear not to tell _anyone_, you understand?" She nodded impatiently. I looked around at the street where we had stopped to have our little _chat_. "Let's go someplace more.. _quiet_, where we won't get interrupted." At her confused look, I added. "It's gonna take a while to explain."

**-Audrey-**

I gaped at Tobias after he finished telling his story. He had led us to a little clearing with a log, a little ways into the woods, so we could talk.

I recovered from shock and raised an eyebrow. "So, you're telling me that _aliens_, mind controlling slugs, are taking over the world?" He nodded. "And you and Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and Phillip - oh wait, _Ax_, whom is actually an alien too, are earth's only hope because you can turn into _animals_ to _fight_ these aliens?" He nodded again. "Tobias, have you gone _crazy_?"

He growled. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"It's not that - How do you expect me to believe you?" I exclaimed. "You just told me you can turn into animals to save the world from alien slugs!" Then I got to thinking. "Wait a minute, if you said Phillip was your uncle..." I gave him a confused look.

He sighed. "Ax is my uncle. My dad was the Prince Elfangor I told you about."

I took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Tobias, you sure that whatever fell out of the sky didn't hit you on the head and made you dream or something?"

He growled again and jumped up, turning to face me where I sat on the log. "You don't believe me? Fine. I'll give you proof." He closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them. They had changed color. They had gone from the familiar gray color to... a harsh, golden yellow. They were angry. Then, feather patterns spread over his body, and some gurgling, crunching sounds were coming from him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but didn't turn away, as he shrunk down to the size of a bird, his face becoming that of a hawk, and then his feet turned into talons, arms into wings, and then the feathers covered his entire body. (Believe me now?) He asked, fluttering up to perch on the log beside me.

I jumped at the sound of his voice in my head. "Tobias?"

(Yeah, it's me.) He replied. (It's called thought-speak.)

I blinked as I realized what he was saying was true. "So, slugs really are taking over, huh?"

(Yeah.) He replied. (The Sharing is a front for them.)

I gasped. "Then... But... Melissa! The door into the room with - "

(Yep, that's what that was.) He made sense of my babbling. (That's why I got you out of there. I couldn't let you become a controller.)

"So you really _did_ save me..." I remarked. Then I looked at him. "You should turn back human so we can go."

(Actually, there's something else you should know...)

I gave him the eye. "Yes?"

(See, with this morphing power, there's a time limit.)

"And?"

(Well, back in the beginning, I was trapped in the body of a hawk. Then this thing called the Ellimist - I'll tell you more about him later - gave me back the power to morph, along with my old DNA.)

I narrowed my eyes. "So..."

(So, when I go to human, it's like the others morphing to an animal. They can only stay there two hours. I can only stay human for two hours at a time.)

My eyes widened in comprehension. "You mean you're a hawk? Permanently?"

(Yeah.)


	21. Friends

**Well, here it is. The end. I decided to cut it short, but there might be a more indepth ending, seeing as how this one is so short. Unfortunately, no sequel. I'm just not as into Animorphs as I once was (sighs dramatically) so sadly, no more. I thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and watched this story from the beginning. You know who you are. My first completed story... It seems like yesterday I was writing the first chapter... (sniffs sadly) well, hope you enjoyed it! **

"So, you got any homework, Cassie?"

"I have a little bit of History to do, but nothing that can't wait 'till last minute. You?"

"I have a page of algebra to do." I sighed as we trudged up the road to our homes.

"Oh. Wanna come help with the animals?" She offered, lifting her backpack higher on her shoulders.

"Actually, I can't tonight. I'm busy." I gave her a small wave, then hurried up the road to my house. "See ya tomorrow!"

It was hard to believe that _that_ was the same girl that saved the world from aliens on a regular basis.

Tobias and I had kind of kept it from the others that I knew about them, seeing as how Jake would probably get mad. Tobias said Rachel might too, but I don't see why. Oh well, he knows them better than I do, I guess.

(Hey, Aud.) I heard the familiar voice in my head. I looked up and saw the outline of a red-tailed hawk against the sky. I gave a little wave, then hurried onto the porch.

I walked into the house to see Dad sitting on the couch, Mom sitting in her chair, and Carson playing video games.

"Hey honey." Dad said when I came in. Mom smiled at me. Carson ignored me.

Normal life.

I had friends, I had my family, I had a huge house. I even had my long lost friend back, and we were just as close now as we were back then. I changed out of my school clothes and into some old ripped jeans and my dinosaur teeshirt.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Audrey! Tobias is here!" I heard Dad shout up the stairs. I quickly stuffed a twenty dollar bill, along with a bunch of quarters, into my pockets, and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Toby." I greeted him.

"You ready?" He asked. He had morphed human so we could go to the mall to hang in the arcade.

"Yep, let's go."

"Be home before dark. I don't want you out with all these people around here." Mom said as we walked out the door.

As soon as we were out of the yard, Tobias and I laughed at Mom's words.

It wasn't people we had to worry about.

* * *


End file.
